


Pide un deseo

by Adrimazofeifa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Hermione Granger, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Love Confessions, Pining, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 18,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrimazofeifa/pseuds/Adrimazofeifa
Summary: Fic para el reto #Fictober2020 organizado por el grupo de Facebook “Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos”.Draco y Hermione llevan tres años casados pero aún tienen miedos y obstáculos qué superar. ¿Cómo nació el amor y evolucionó su relación después de los acontecimientos de la Segunda Guerra Mágica? EWE.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 22
Kudos: 6





	1. LLUVIA

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola querido lector dramionero!
> 
> Acá estoy con un nuevo fic para el reto #Fictober del 2020, actividad en la que participo por primera vez. #Fictober2020 es organizado por el grupo de Facebook “Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos”. Si aún no forma parte de él, corran a unirse. Es un grupo con mucho, mucho contenido Dramione donde compartimos fics, fanarts, pero sobre todo, nuestra pasión por el fandom de Harry Potter. 
> 
> La idea es que por durante octubre, se escriba diariamente un drabble (escrito corto de no más de 500 palabras) que incluya la palabra del día. Yo me propuse un reto extra. Hacer un fic con treinta y un capítulos cortos y no pequeños relatos independientes. Así que espero que, al final, guste el resultado. 
> 
> Este fic describirá a un Draco muy OoC. Quienes ya conocen mis historias, saben que soy romántica, así que eso es lo que verán. Si no es de tu gusto ver a un Draco redimido y bastante diferente al del canon, quizá este fic no sea de tu agrado, pues me centraré en una historia Fluff/HEA.
> 
> Agradezco de antemano, si me dejas comentarios y kudos en cada capítulo para saber qué piensas o cómo crees que se irá desarrollando la historia. Eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo 😉
> 
> Besos virtuales 😘
> 
>   
> ─── ❖ ── ✦ ── ❖ ───
> 
> Disclaimer: todos los personajes, escenarios y hechizos que reconozcan pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. El resto es producto de mi imaginación.

**_Octubre, 2005_ **

Octubre era siempre un mes lluvioso. Pero ese año parecía que las condiciones climáticas serían peores que los anteriores y Hermione no podía estar más aburrida. La habían obligado a tomar dos semanas libres en el Ministerio Británico de Magia y Hechicería pues tenía casi tres años trabajando sin sacar vacaciones. Sospechaba que Draco tenía mucho qué ver con esa “obligación”. Sólo llevaba tres días en casa y ya se habían acabado sus “pendientes para hacer cuando tenga tiempo”.

Vivir en Malfoy Manor desde que se había casado no la había privado de sus “privilegios muggles”, como los llamaba su esposo. Entre sus condiciones para acceder vivir en esa mansión que no le traía muy buenos recuerdos y así no romper con años de tradición, era que pudiera tener su propio espacio y poder decorarlo a su entero gusto. Además, decidieron vivir en el ala oeste de la casa, y con eso evitarían transitar por el salón, el sitio de sus pesadillas.

—Mis padres nunca han utilizado esa parte de la casa por lo que no nos molestarán —le había respondido dicho cuando hablaron del tema.

Sus suegros, pero sobre todo Lucius, aún la intimidaban al tener todavía arraigado el asunto de la supremacía de la sangre mágica. A pesar de vivir en la misma casa, los domingos en la noche era el único momento de la semana en que compartían los cuatro juntos, un pedido expreso de Narcissa al mudarse la pareja. Esto con el fin de ir limando asperezas entre su nuera y su esposo, aunque por lo general, Hermione solía permanecer en silencio durante las conversaciones.

Draco había dispuesto que el tercer piso sería exclusivamente de Hermione. Ahí se habían hecho algunas remodelaciones importantes entre las que incluía la instalación eléctrica necesaria para poder tener sus electrodomésticos de la cocina, esto debido a que ella no quería depender siempre de la ayuda de los elfos domésticos, especialmente cuando deseaba un bocadillo sencillo; y un moderno teatro en casa para poder ver en la comodidad de su hogar, sus películas preferidas.

Esa tarde de intensa lluvia, Hermione decidió ver “Mientras dormías”, un filme protagonizado por su actriz favorita, Sandra Bullock. Así que preparó una fuente hasta el tope de palomitas de maíz con mucha mantequilla, buscó una manta caliente y se recostó en su cómodo sofá dispuesta disfrutar de unas horas de cine en casa, mientras esperaba que Draco llegara después de cumplir sus obligaciones de ese miércoles.


	2. PEEVES

Draco llegó a casa cuando casi finalizaba la película y sonrió al ver a su esposa dormida. Se había perdido su parte favorita, esa escena donde Lucy anuncia a la familia que se había enamorado de su hijo, pero refiriéndose a Jack y no a Peter, con quien estaba a punto de casarse. Draco sonrió mirando detenidamente la pantalla como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Era su parte favorita también. Ya la sabía de memoria. Apagó el equipo, se acercó al sofá y sentándose en el piso para quedar a la altura del rostro de Hermione, depositó un dulce pero sonoro beso en la sien derecha de la joven. Ella, despertándose, sonrió y abrió lentamente los ojos.

—Hola esposa —susurró.

—Hola esposo.

—Te dormiste… otra vez… —ella se estiró desperezándose, emitiendo graciosos ruiditos, para luego abrazar a Draco en su cuello; sin embargo, al hacerlo, percibió un nauseabundo olor y frunciendo el ceño, iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero el joven mago se adelantó:

—¡Mejor no preguntes! El odioso Peeves me hizo una de las suyas —ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Draco había ido de visita a Hogwarts y el Poltergeist, saliendo inesperadamente detrás de una de las tantas armaduras en su camino hacia la oficina de Minerva McGonagall, le había volcado en su cabeza, un globo lleno de agua estancada, para después estallar en sonoras carcajadas que probablemente se oirían hasta Hogsmeade, al tiempo que daba volteretas en el aire, orgulloso de su hazaña. Todo había sucedido muy rápido y Draco no había podido evitar la travesura. Estuvo a punto de gritar llamando al Barón Sanguinario, el único ser que realmente espantaba a Peeves, pero en ese preciso instante había aparecido la directora, su antigua profesora de Transformaciones, y había puesto a raya a la molesta entidad, no sin antes reír, y taparse la nariz. Él había realizado un encantamiento de limpieza, pero el mal olor no se había ido por completo.

Al escuchar la historia, Hermione había empezado a reír a carcajadas para sufrimiento de Draco. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, le preguntó con voz melosa y mirada provocativa:

—¿Le gustaría, señor Malfoy, que su esposa le prepare la tina y le dé un relajante baño? —los ojos de él brillaron ante la idea y tomando a su mujer entre sus brazos, se aparecieron.


	3. CHOCOLATE CALIENTE

Siempre les tomaba más tiempo del usual el “ducharse” juntos. Ya había caído la noche cuando salieron de la bañera. Draco se dirigió a su vestidor en busca de ropa cómoda, pero al ver que Hermione decidió quedarse sólo con su albornoz de baño color fucsia, él la secundó vistiendo únicamente su bata de seda negra. Hermione le dirigió una mirada seductora y se dirigió al tocador.

Mientras ella estaba realizándose su rutina nocturna de belleza, él se recostó en el marco de la puerta para observarla embelesado por su hermosura. Siempre que podía, lo hacía; le encantaba ver cómo peinaba su cabello sedoso con un cepillo de plata, regalo de bodas de Narcissa. Luego de unos minutos se acercó y abrazándola por la espalda, comentó:

—McGonagall me esperaba con varios bocadillos y la verdad, no tengo mucha hambre. Qué te parece si en lugar de la cena de siempre, preparas ese chocolate caliente con vainilla que te queda delicioso y te ayudo a hornear las galletas de mantequilla y naranja que tanto nos gustan —decía mientras iba colocando besos a lo largo de su cuello, empezando desde el lóbulo hasta la clavícula.

—Con esa forma de pedir las cosas, no tengo cómo objetar a sus deseos, señor Malfoy. Está siendo usted muy convincente —respondió esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

—Excelente que nos entendamos, señorita Granger —prosiguió desnudando su hombro derecho para dejar otro conjunto de besos en esa zona; luego de colocar nuevamente el albornoz en su lugar, prosiguió—. Asumo que tampoco tienes mucho apetito. Por lo que vi en la sala, te comiste la provisión de palomitas de maíz de todo el mes. No entiendo dónde te metes todas esas calorías —bromeó pasando la vista por su delgado cuerpo.

—Con eso no tengo problemas; siempre me ayudas a quemarlas —le dirigió una pícara mirada.

—¡Por supuesto! Es que me preocupo por tu salud y me he tomado muy en serio el papel de eso que los muggles llaman “entrenador personal” —se mordió el labio inferior con deseo, lo que provocó una carcajada de su esposa.

—¡Deja de hacer eso, Draco! Ya tuvimos una buena sesión de ejercicio en la bañera —le dijo poniendo distancia de él—, así que vamos por ese chocolate y galletas, que no se preparan solos. Los elfos agradecerán la noche libre.

El joven hizo una mueca de fastidio para posteriormente refunfuñar:

—De qué sirve la magia si no podemos invocar la comida… —su actitud era la de un niño pequeño cuando pierde su juguete favorito. Su verdadero disgusto era tener que separarse de su mujer y no el tema de la alimentación.

Debido al excesivo trabajo de la joven bruja, eran contadas las veces que tenían momentos íntimos fuera de la habitación, por lo que, una vez listos los aperitivos, se sentaron a la orilla de la chimenea. Afuera seguía lloviendo torrencialmente, pero ellos estaban felices en su mundo y lo que pasara en el exterior, no los afectaba.

—¿Para qué te llamaba la profesora McGonagall? —inquirió la bruja antes dar su primer sorbo al chocolate caliente.


	4. BOSQUE

Ante la pregunta de Hermione, Draco frunció el ceño demostrando su disgusto.

—No sé cómo se enteró que desde hace unos años he estado estudiando detalladamente la alquimia; aunque por tus gestos y haciendo caso a mi instinto, veo que tengo al frente a la culpable de ese desvío de información.

—Tú hablaste con Kingsley sobre mis vacaciones —argumentó viéndolo con el rabillo del ojo para no perderse de su reacción al lanzar al aire lo que sospechaba.

—Y decidiste tomar venganza mencionándoselo precisamente a ella —enarcó una ceja. No era una pregunta.

—¡Así que tenía razón al sospechar de ti! —esbozó una triunfal sonrisa.

—Simplemente quería disfrutar de unos días con mi esposa en la tranquilidad de nuestro hogar… —confesó sonriendo de lado—. Desde nuestro viaje de bodas no tomas vacaciones —protestó.

—Sabes que hay tareas que no me gusta delegar, por eso lo pienso tanto para darme unos días libres. Pero digamos que, por esta vez, perdono tu intromisión —le guiñó un ojo—. La profesora McGonagall me preguntó hace unos días si conocía a un buen alquimista y qué mejor recomendación que mi apuesto e inteligente esposo —respondió con voz dulce y mirada angelical.

—¡Ajá! Y lo que es peor, me haces esos ojitos porque sabes que no soy capaz de negarte nada. Estoy perdido contigo, Granger —espetó simulando enfado. La verdad, le divertía molestarla pues amaba los gestos que ella hacía.

—No seas malo conmigo —respondió con voz aterciopelada—. No creo que la directora tenga mala intención.

—Ya sabes cómo es ella. No saca el dedo de la llaga con eso de que me involucre más con la comunidad mágica; que todos vean al exmortífago redimido codearse con los magos más famosos de Inglaterra en cada aburrida fiesta social o política—bufó imitando los gestos de la profesora—. Y qué mejor oportunidad que empezar con esa pantomima que como profesor de Hogwarts…

—¿En serio? —abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. ¡Eso suena bien!

—Yo estoy bien, así como estoy, Hermione. No es que precisamente tenga muy buenos recuerdos de mi tiempo de estudiante como para querer estar ahí nueves meses al año. Le respondí que preferiría pasar cien noches en el Bosque Prohibido luchando contra los trolls que volverme profesor del colegio.

—Puedo imaginar perfectamente la cara que te hizo cuando le respondiste eso —sonrió divertida—. Tú odias ese lugar… —él asintió—. Sé que aún no superas lo del primer año —dejó escapar una risilla provocando que él la viera de reojo algo molesto.

—No fue gracioso —gruñó—. Primero con el idiota de Longbottom, y luego con Potter y aquel sucio perro —hizo una mueca de asco.

—Estabas aterrado, acéptalo de una buena vez —le dijo abrazándolo, lo que provocó que se relajara.

—Maldito bosque… —refunfuñó negando con la cabeza, como si con eso pudiera borrar aquellos momentos de terror—. Creo que hubiera preferido que Filch me colgara de las muñecas, aunque en aquél momento la idea me espantó.

—También hubieras protestado —le regañó con dulzura—. Eras y eres un gruñón —sonrió dándole un amistoso apretón en un pómulo.


	5. PLATEADO

La pareja empezó a recordar aquella tenebrosa noche durante su primer año en Hogwarts en la que, por culpa precisamente del joven Malfoy, habían tenido que cumplir un castigo, que consistía en acompañar a Hagrid al Bosque Prohibido para buscar un unicornio herido.

En esa ocasión, la luna en lo alto del cielo, realzaba aún más la sangre de la bestia derramada por el oscuro bosque.

—Por muchas noches tuve pesadillas donde veía aquellas manchas azul plateado en todas partes y a varios unicornios atacándome. Si sumamos lo que ocurrió con aquel asqueroso pollo en ese mismo bosque… creo que con esto dejo claro lo que preferiría hacer antes de dar clases en Hogwarts. Ahora sé que no son peligrosas, pero odio a esas criaturas y el color plateado —gruñó con fastidio—, por los malos recuerdos que me genera.

—Yo, en cambio, amo ese color —declaró Hermione con voz y mirada soñadora—. ¿Te he contado que hay un hombre con unos misteriosos ojos gris plata que me tiene completamente enamorada?

—No me digas… ¿y me lo comentas así, tan tranquila? —Draco siguió el juego fingiendo enojo.

—Sí… Pero creo que yo no le gusto… —dijo con voz triste, haciendo un puchero con su labio inferior y descendiendo ligeramente la cabeza. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír de lado ante la escena que estaba montando su mujer.

—Entonces ese hombre es un tonto y un ciego —se acercó al rostro de la muchacha para besar su frente y, levantándole la barbilla, declaró con la mirada fija en la de ella—: vas a tener que conformarte conmigo.

Hermione sonrió con picardía y se sentó en sus regazos frente a él. Comenzó a pasar sus dedos por su rubio cabello, tan lacio y sedoso, ahora un poco más largo que en su tiempo de estudiante. Algunos flequillos del frente rozaban casi la línea de la mandíbula, y en la parte de atrás, los hombros; aunque no era tan largo como para lograr atarlo. Haciéndole amistosos tironcitos, fijó su mirada en aquellos ojos plateados que tanto le gustaban. Dispuesta a seguir molestando traviesamente a su marido, chasqueó la lengua.

—Pensándolo bien, tampoco es que son tan bonitos. No son la gran cosa… —le dijo alzando los hombros simulando indiferencia.

—Para su conocimiento, mi querida señorita Granger, sólo un bajo porcentaje de la población humana tiene este color de ojos —le dijo hinchando su pecho con orgullo—, si acaso un tres por ciento.

—¿Cómo es que sabes esas cosas? Eres un odioso y un presumido —le tiró uno de los rubios mechones con más fuerza.

—¡Soy un Malfoy! Somos únicos en muchos aspectos. Desde tiempos inmemoriales, todos los miembros de mi familia han tenido ojos grises, cabello rubio y piel perfectamente pálida.

—Entonces espero que un futuro hijo nuestro herede ese hermoso color plateado de tus ojos que me fascina —y con amor besó sus párpados.

—Eres una aduladora, ¡pero así me encantas! —y atrapó sus labios con pasión, atrayéndola hacia su pecho para profundizar aún más el beso.


	6. VELAS

Draco y Hermione se habían quedado recostados en una mullida alfombra, y sus cuerpos eran apenas visibles dada la poca luz que emitían grupos de velas distribuidas estratégicamente por todo el amplio dormitorio y que ella había conjurado para encenderse apenas ingresaban en su habitación. Draco admitía que esa idea había sido muy oportuna pues mantenía siempre una penumbra que facilitaba el ambiente romántico. Las velas emitían un delicado aroma a jazmín, muy similar al perfume que ella usaba y que a él le fascinaba. Que el jazmín fuera uno de los afrodisiacos más efectivos era mera coincidencia. Ellos no necesitaban de esos estimulantes.

Hermione se había dormido sobre su pecho mientras él pasaba sus manos rozando su espalda desnuda, en un constante subibaja desde el cuello hasta la zona lumbar. Amaba tenerla así de cerca, sobre todo cuando recordaba todo lo que había tenido que luchar por ella años atrás.

Enfrentar a sus padres no había sido nada fácil. Sin embargo, lo más complicado había sido reconocer que ella le movía los más profundos tejidos de su inquieto y en aquel entonces, dañado corazón.

**_Julio, 1998._ **

El _Wizengamot_ había realizado el juicio a la familia Malfoy, sentenciando a tres años en la prisión de _Azkaban_ a Lucius; tres años de arresto domiciliario a Narcissa; y a Draco, dos años de trabajo sin goce de salario en el Ministerio de Magia bajo las órdenes de los altos jerarcas, sumado a la prohibición de realizar una larga lista de hechizos y a la revisión semanal de su varita. Estas sentencias habían sido suavizadas gracias al testimonio de Harry Potter a su favor por diferentes episodios sobre todo al final de la guerra. Otros mortífagos habían sido besados por dementores o castigados con cadena perpetua. Los Malfoy agradecían a todos sus ancestros por una sentencia indulgente en su caso.

El primer año había sido extremadamente difícil para Draco, no por tener que trabajar, o por hacerlo sin percibir un salario; sino por la actitud de los empleados. Iba de un departamento a otro debido a que nadie deseaba tenerlo cerca. Se podía afirmar que prácticamente sólo el ministro Shacklebolt le dirigía la palabra y por eso llegó a convertirse en uno de sus asistentes luego de cinco meses de pasar de una oficina a otra.

No obstante, Kingsley no era nada benevolente con el muchacho. Pensaba que, puesto que Draco cumplía un “castigo”, debía agachar cabeza y aprender la lección a base de ofensas y desprecios, y por eso permitía las humillaciones, lo obligaba a trabajar muchas más horas de las acostumbradas y con frecuencia debía repetir largos informes por errores menores. Además de darle tareas para los fines de semana.

La cereza en el pastel se colocó cuando en su segundo año de sentencia, Hermione Granger empezó a trabajar en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. El ministro había decidido que no había mejor aprendizaje para Draco que trabajar bajo las órdenes de una bruja nacida de muggles, escuchando diariamente todo lo referente a los derechos de los elfos.

Contrario a lo esperado por todos, Hermione lo había tratado siempre con consideración y con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo que le hizo sentir aún peor que las humillaciones.

Fue precisamente ese trato diferenciado el que logró romper las barreras que él mismo había puesto prácticamente desde que la conocía, y el que lo llevó a enamorarse de ella perdidamente, a pesar de una larga lista de obstáculos.


	7. DESCENDENCIA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Gracias a todos por el apoyo que le han dado a este fic.  
> A partir de este capítulo, la historia irá intercalando el presente con flashbacks que muestran diferentes momentos importantes en la relación de Draco y Hermione. Para facilitar, anotaré el mes y año en que ocurre la situación. Les recuerdo que la fecha del “presente” es octubre, 2005.

Trabajar diariamente con Hermione, verla tan entregada y apasionada con sus proyectos, secundando alguna idea que él proponía, y hasta compartiendo algunos momentos de descanso, poco a poco había ido mermando el odio que sentía desde que la había conocido, aunque siendo sincero, había llegado a dudar que algún día hubiera tenido ese sentimiento hacia ella.

Sin embargo, uno de los principales obstáculos con los que tuvo que lidiar Draco cuando se percató de sus sentimientos amorosos hacia Hermione, fue el tema de la descendencia. Si algo se le inculcaba a un Malfoy desde que tenía uso de razón, era que debía mantener la pureza de la sangre en su linaje.

Draco supo desde un principio que, si decidía sincerarse alguna vez con ella, sería el único culpable de que siglos de hijos sangre pura de apellido Malfoy terminaran con él.

**_Diciembre, 2000._ **

****

La pareja llevaba un par de meses saliendo como amigos cuando Draco decidió dar el siguiente paso y le pidió a Hermione que formalizaran su relación. Ella tensó todos los músculos de su rostro. De aceptar, la interrogante que rondaba su cabeza desde su primera cita quizá provocaría su primera discusión como novios. Con los nervios a flor de piel, murmuró:

—Has tomado en cuenta la posibilidad de que, asumiendo que las cosas funcionen entre nosotros y resulta que nos casamos, ¿si tuviéramos hijos… ellos serían mestizos?

—¡Claro que sí! Y saber que esa probablemente iba a ser una de tus preguntas es lo que me detuvo de sincerarme contigo por meses, y por lo que he evitado pedirte formalmente que seas mi novia… porque sé que aún es un tema sensible para nosotros. Para tu tranquilidad, Hermione, quiero aclararte que la pureza de la sangre ya no me interesa, y mucho menos si es el motivo que me impediría estar contigo. Si nuestra relación se bendice con hijos algún día, lo que importaría es que serían tuyos y míos, no su estatus de sangre o lo que piensen los demás.

—Es imposible que creas eso… —lo miraba atónita—, tú, quien siempre se jactaba de su pureza de sangre… Incluso, puedo animarme a apostar que tus padres tienen concertado tu matrimonio con una heredera sangre pura desde que estabas en la cuna. Sé que es lo que se acostumbra en familias como la tuya —Draco frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza—. Además… probablemente ellos no los querrían por ser su madre una hija de muggles… —la imagen de Lucius intentando hacerle daño a su hijo le heló la sangre. Su rostro demostraba angustia rayando en terror.

—Tendrían suficiente amor de nuestra parte, ¿no lo crees? —Draco tomó una de sus manos y le dio un suave apretón como señal de apoyo—. Y también el de tus padres —sonrió albergando una esperanza de que ella aceptara su propuesta.

—Hacer pública nuestra relación no dejará nada bueno, Draco —ella repuso aún a temerosa. Ni los gestos de cariño ni las palabras del mago la habían tranquilizado, y Draco, consciente de eso, añadió:

—Nada o nadie me interesa, Hermione. ¡Sólo tú! —acarició con ternura la barbilla de la joven—. Si aceptas dar el siguiente paso, sabes que sería capaz de enfrentarme al mundo entero y defender mi amor por ti ante quien sea. Y créeme, el estatus de la sangre de nuestros hijos sería en lo último en que pensaría.

**_Octubre, 2005._ **

Con Hermione aún dormida entre sus brazos, Draco sonrió ante ese recuerdo.

En sus cenas de los domingos, la descendencia era el tema tabú de la familia Malfoy. Y quizá, era una de las razones por las que, en tres años de matrimonio y dos de relación, nunca hubieran buscado embarazarse.

Draco evitaba mencionarlo para darle tiempo a sus padres de que se hicieran a la idea de que sus futuros nietos serían mestizos. Pero en lo más profundo de su corazón, la espinita de ver un pequeñín alegrando sus vidas iba creciendo cada día más. Estuvieran sus padres preparados o no, tenía en mente hablarlo pronto con su esposa.

Hermione, por otro lado, agradecía que Draco no insistiera con el tema, pues ella disfrutaba mucho de su etapa como profesional, pero, sobre todo, de su vida de pareja. Ella era feliz dedicándole a su esposo la mayor de las atenciones. Quería ser madre, por supuesto, pero temía por la integridad de sus hijos al vivir ellos con Lucius.

Por el momento, no querían hijos, pero fingían querer tenerlos.


	8. GAFAS

**_Diciembre,1999._ **

La primera vez que Hermione reparó en Draco como algo más que su asistente, fue luego de una larga jornada en el ministerio.

Cada tarde, cuando salía de su oficina rumbo a casa, normalmente apenas murmuraba un “hasta mañana” sin prestar atención a quiénes estaban aún trabajando; pero en esa ocasión, estaba consciente de que eran pasadas las nueve de la noche, bastante más tarde que de costumbre y que su asistente aún no había podido irse por su culpa.

Draco estaba inclinado entre varios archivos, completamente concentrado en los documentos. Tenía el ceño fruncido, los labios dibujaban una delgada línea, el cabello un poco revuelto, el nudo de la corbata algo flojo, y llevaba puestas unas gafas cuadradas de pasta con montura negra que formaba un interesante conjunto con su perfecto rostro afilado. Además, lucía una barba incipiente que le daba un aspecto ligeramente desaliñado que le sentaba muy bien, pues lo mostraba como un ser humano más real y no como al siempre impecable y elegante modelo de portada de revista.

—Malfoy —interrumpió al joven mago, quien inmediatamente alzó su mirada cansada hacia ella—. No sabía que usaras gafas.

—Sólo cuando llevo muchas horas entre tantos papeles. Me descansan la vista —respondió poniéndose de pie y quitándose los lentes para luego presionar sus ojos con el dedo medio y pulgar de su mano izquierda.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto. No es necesario que te quedes tiempo extra. Han pasado cuatro horas desde que finalizó tu jornada.

—Sabes que prefiero irme cuando ya te hayas marchado, por si llegaras a ocupar algo.

—Lo que se presentara, creo que podría hacerlo por mi cuenta si fuera el caso.

—Estoy aquí para ayudarte, Granger, esas son las órdenes que me dio el ministro Shacklebolt y lo último que quiero, son problemas con él —repuso levantando los hombros con indiferencia.

—Soy tu jefa directa y te ordeno lo contrario. No es justo que, porque yo no pueda o quiera irme a hora de la salida, tengas que quedarte.

—Entonces no te quedes tan tarde —le dijo viéndola de reojo. Aún tras una larga jornada, seguía viéndose hermosa, a pesar de su cabello algo desordenado y el cansancio reflejado en su rostro.

—Nada me voy a hacer a casa. Allá me aburro, sola. En cambio, acá ocupada, se me pasan rápido las horas.

—Cualquiera diría que no tienes una vida social —sonrió guardando sus anteojos dentro de un estuche.

—Pues no, no la tengo. El año pasado que estuve en Hogwarts, Harry y Ron, con su entrenamiento como aurores, se acostumbraron a una rutina en la que ya no estoy presente. Ginny con el equipo de Quidditch y Luna como editora de _El Quisquilloso_ , pasan muy ocupadas, y en los tiempos libres, ellos prefieren estar con sus parejas, y como yo no tengo a nadie, no me gusta hacer mal tercio —al decir esto, se lamentó inmediatamente, pues podía mal interpretarse, y la verdad era que ella disfrutaba mucho de su tiempo a solas y sus horas en el trabajo, pues amaba lo que hacía.

—Increíble que una heroína de guerra acepte que no tiene a nadie, cuando supongo que podría tener a quien quisiera a su lado con sólo chasquear los dedos —le dijo arreglándose el nudo de la corbata.

—No exageres, tampoco es así. No era mi intención que sonara a queja. Es simplemente que cada uno ha hecho su vida y eso me hace feliz, aunque ya no pasemos tanto tiempo juntos como antes. Después de todo, yo también hice la mía.

—Sólo trabajas, Granger. En mi caso, no tengo otra opción; prácticamente mi vida se resume en ir de la casa al trabajo. Pero tú, debieras sacar tiempo para divertirte —pasó una mano por su cabello con la intención de acomodarlo. Ya lucía más como el Draco de revista.

—Me divierto haciendo mi trabajo.

—Qué aburrida eres, así nunca conseguirás novio.

La joven se sonrojó levemente. Eso mismo le decían sus amigos.


	9. TRUENO

—Te invito a cenar. Estoy seguro que no has probado bocado desde el almuerzo —propuso Draco empezando a guardar los papeles y buscando su maletín al notar que Hermione también se iba.

—¿Y dejar que nos vean juntos? —lo miró atónita—. Sabes que, de ser así, mañana apareceríamos en la primera plana de los periódicos sensacionalistas, ¿verdad?

—¿Te refieres a la noticia del exmortífago que cumple sentencia cenando junto a una jefa de departamento del ministerio de magia? Claro… Eso haría que mis padres caigan muertos —sonrió de medio lado.

—No sólo tus padres caerían muertos. Mis amigos y todos los que nos conocieron en el colegio, también —bromeó divertida.

—¿Eso es un sí? —el corazón de Draco empezó a latir rápidamente por la emoción.

—Tengo hambre y probablemente en casa me prepare sólo un sándwich, así que acepto.

—Si te parece, podemos ir a un restaurante en el Londres muggle que con frecuencia visito, y así no seremos culpables de alguna muerte —sonrió con picardía. Hermione iba a decir algo cuando, él, adivinando, la detuvo—. Sí, ya sé. Yo en un restaurante muggle. Créeme, ahí no llegan los de _El Profeta_ , ni _Corazón de Bruja_ o similares, y se come bastante bien. Eso sí, deberás aparecernos a los dos —continuó con una mueca de fastidio pasándose la mano por la zona occipital de su cabeza—. Ya sabes, parte de las limitaciones que tengo con el uso de la magia.

Draco indicó la dirección conocida más cercana al sitio que irían y fue así como tuvieron su primer acercamiento fuera del trabajo.

Hermione se encontró riendo y divirtiéndose con la compañía de un Draco relajado y tranquilo, muy distinto al estirado y creído jovencito que había conocido en sus tiempos de colegio. Y Draco disfrutaba la cena como un sueño hecho realidad después de seis meses de trabajar a su lado y dos de haberse percatado que ella era el motivo por el que asistir al trabajo cada mañana había dejado de ser un castigo. Soportar cualquier inconveniente o insulto de otros funcionarios que, a pesar del paso del tiempo y de su comportamiento intachable, aún lo veían como la peor escoria del mundo, era nada a cambio de las mejores horas de su vida al lado de ella.

**_Octubre, 2005_ **

****

Un ensordecedor estallido sacó a Draco de su ensoñación trayéndolo de vuelta al presente. Afuera aún llovía a cántaros, había muchos relámpagos y un trueno lo había asustado y, por ende, a Hermione, quien también se había despertado por el estruendo.

—Ssshhh, tranquila —sentía el corazón de ella latir desbocado contra su pecho, así que con una mano acariciaba su espalda y con la otra su rostro. Luego de unos minutos, sintió como ella se estremecía por un escalofrío, pues la manta que él había invocado ya no era suficiente al estar ambos desnudos; además, a causa de la lluvia y lo avanzado de la noche, la temperatura hacía descendido varios grados y el calor de la chimenea no había evitado el enfriamiento.

Hermione levantó su rostro para quedar a la altura del de su esposo; luego de estirarse para besar su barbilla, se puso en pie para buscar el calor de su cama y él la imitó. Abrazados, al poco rato quedaron dormidos, arrullados por el repiqueteo constante de la lluvia.


	10. FANTASMA

Al día siguiente, mientras desayunaban y comentaban nuevamente la reunión que Draco había tenido con la profesora McGonagall y la posibilidad de un trabajo en Hogwarts, él insistió en su negativa de unirse al profesorado del colegio, y de repente, frunciendo el ceño ante un recuerdo, comentó:

—Ayer olvidé contarte que cuando Peeves me hizo su travesura, apareció Myrtle La Llorona, según ella, para rescatarme del Poltergeist. Como si ella fuera capaz de intimidar a alguien… —resopló con ironía sorna—. Y luego me cuestionó el por qué sus amigos, entre los que aparentemente me incluye, la han olvidado pues ya no la visitan.

—Ella es muy sensible y resentida —afirmó Hermione pensativa—. A Harry una vez también le reclamó por lo mismo.

—La hubieras visto —se echó a reír—. Estaba haciéndome arrumacos, así que le dije muy serio, que no podía comportarse de ese modo conmigo porque ahora era un hombre casado. Se puso como loca exigiendo saber quién era la “roba-novios”. Cuando mencioné tu nombre, empezó a llorar desconsolada despotricando contra ti...

—Nunca nos llevamos precisamente bien, así que debió sorprenderle; también porque conocía tus ideas acerca de la supremacía de la sangre. En todo caso, el problema es que está enamorada de ti desde sexto año y le rompiste el corazón —se burló Hermione.

—Por supuesto, lo que todo hombre quiere en la vida: tener una admiradora fantasma, ¡literalmente! —se carcajeó Draco.

—Te advierto que debes competir con Harry por su amor. Él también le atraía y a menudo le coqueteaba con descaro —sonrió traviesamente recordando las historias de su mejor amigo con la singular fantasma.

—No te voy a decir que le tenga algún tipo de cariño, pero ella fue, en cierto modo, el único apoyo o consuelo que tuve en un momento de mi vida donde todo era un completo caos — comentó con la mirada perdida y voz melancólica.

—Lo sé, Draco —apretó con amor su mano más próxima—. No vale la pena recordar esos tiempos.

Hermione procuraba evitar hablar del pasado, sobre todo los años comprendidos entre el quinto al séptimo curso en Hogwarts. A ella no le hacían bien, pero había descubierto que eran una verdadera tortura para él, pues nuevamente volvía a sentir remordimiento por sus acciones y reavivaba el odio que le había tenido a Voldemort y todo lo relacionado con él.

Draco conectó su mirada con ella y asintió con agradecimiento volviendo a sentir paz en su alma. En definitiva, su esposa era un ángel que lo rescataba siempre a tiempo, de hundirse nuevamente en aquellos fatídicos recuerdos. Tomó la mano que le había dado el cariñoso apretón, y entrelazó sus dedos para luego besar sus nudillos con devoción.

—¡Te amo! —murmuró. Lo decía pocas veces; él no había sido educado para amar, por eso cuando lo decía, Hermione sabía que le nacía desde lo más profundo de su corazón.


	11. VINO

Poco antes del almuerzo, Draco se encontraba en su oficina de la mansión cuando recibió una lechuza. Sonrió ante el contenido de la carta y fue en busca de su mujer. Un elfo le indicó que ella se encontraba en la biblioteca.

Como parte de los cambios que se habían dado en la mansión con la llegada de Hermione, él la había sorprendido con la idea de una sección con estantes que llegaban hasta el cielo raso, exclusivamente para que ella tuviera su “biblioteca muggle” personal. Dicha sesión había sido protegida mágicamente por la pareja, en caso de que Lucius u otra persona intentara destruirla.

Para alivio de ambos, el patriarca ignoraba por completo ese apartado de su casa, actualmente lleno de reconocidos títulos que habían llegado a aumentar el valor de la biblioteca, reconocida por ser una de las más completas del mundo mágico.

Hermione estaba sentada al calor de la lumbre, concentrada en _Rebeca_ , de Daphne du Maurier cuando él la sorprendió con un beso en la coronilla.

—Hemos recibido una invitación para la boda de Theo y Pansy. Será el otro fin de semana. Aunque llevan un tiempo viviendo juntos, desean formalizar su relación pues ansían ser padres y así, sus hijos nacerán dentro del sagrado vínculo mágico matrimonial; pero no quieren a la prensa ni al resto de la comunidad mágica metiendo sus narices en la ceremonia, por lo que será algo sumamente íntimo.

—Nunca pensé que tus esfuerzos para unirlos fueran efectivos. Mira que Pansy acabara enamorándose de Theo después de tantos años ilusionada contigo… —asomó una cómplice sonrisa.

—Ya sabes que siempre la he visto como una buena amiga, casi hermana… En todo caso, para cuando me enamoré de ti, ya no podía tener ojos para nadie más que mi sabelotodo favorita— hizo un gracioso mohín para después besar su mejilla derecha. Luego, poniéndose serio, agregó—: siempre sentí que se lo debía a Theo. Él fue quien me abrió los ojos con lo de mis sentimientos hacia ti y el único que me apoyó en lo que al principio creía era una soberana locura.

—Aún no entiendo cómo es que sólo le hablaras de mí, de mi trabajo, mi peinado del día, mi combinación de colores con las túnicas de trabajo y hasta le repitieras como loro cada orden que te daba y no te hubieras percatado por ti mismo, la razón —sonrió con picardía.

—Así de hechizado me tenías desde entonces — él la miró con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos que denotaba amor y la abrazó por la espalda para quedar a su altura.

—Si Theo no me hubiera volcado la copa de vino encima durante aquella fiesta, ¿no me hubieras dicho nunca lo que sentías?

—No lo sé… —sonrió con el recuerdo, sintiendo un leve rubor en su rostro.

**_Julio, 2000._ **

Theodore Nott trabajaba en el Departamento de Derecho Mágico desde hacía un año y por eso Draco lo había recomendado para apoyar a Hermione en la lucha para la liberación de los elfos domésticos, el primer proyecto con el que empezó a trabajar la joven a su llegada al Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas.

Luego de un año de trabajar juntos hombro a hombro, celebraban en una concurrida fiesta, la promulgación en tiempo record de la ley por la que habían trabajado los tres, y también, el término de la sentencia impuesta a Draco, quien, hasta ese momento, nunca había siquiera insinuado sus sentimientos hacia la bruja al no sentirse digno de ella por no ser un hombre libre.

Se encontraba el trío muy feliz brindando sobre todo por que Malfoy había recibido la carta del _Wizengamot_ anunciando el fin de su condena, cuando un invitado pasado de copas, tropezó accidentalmente contra la espalda de Nott y había provocado que la copa de vino de Theo volcara, quedando todo el contenido estampado en el blanco y pulcro vestido de Hermione.


	12. VENENO

Theo y Hermione apenas fue que reaccionaron a tiempo para detener a Draco ante su intento de atacar, varita en mano, al invitado. Tomando cada uno un brazo, lo alejaron del salón principal hacia una zona poco concurrida.  
—¡Qué se suponía que ibas a hacer, idiota! —inquirió su amigo completamente desconcertado.  
—¡Suéltenme! ¡Lo que hiciera sería poco para lo que se merece ese imbécil!  
—Fue un accidente —murmuró Hermione aún helada por la situación—. Nada que un movimiento de varita no arregle. ¡Fregotego! —susurró para sí misma.  
—¿En serio, Malfoy? ¿Te das cuenta que recién estás saliendo de tu condena? ¿Quieres ir a parar a Azkaban de por vida por una imprudencia? —definitivamente Theo quería matarlo. Sus azules ojos lanzaban chispas de fuego.  
—Al menos un poco de veneno en su copa hubiera sido lo justo —bufó Draco—. No tenía que ser precisamente un avada.  
—¿Andas algún tipo de veneno contigo? —preguntó Hermione con asombro y extrañeza.  
—¡Por supuesto que no! —se adelantó Theo pasándose las manos por su oscuro cabello—. Está hablando sólo por hablar. ¿Quieres parar de delirar? ¡Me estás sacando de quicio! Si sigues diciendo estupideces, Draco, quien te lanzará la imperdonable seré yo. Ocupo otra copa de vino o algo más fuerte —murmuró entre dientes—. Tú, cálmalo —le dijo a Hermione—, a ver si lo logras.  
Draco resopló exasperado, Hermione no entendía la reacción de su asistente y cuando lo encaró por sus motivos, él casi gruñó su respuesta.  
—Ese… —estaba tan fuera de sí que no era capaz de encontrar el insulto adecuado—, ese zopenco arruinó tu bonito vestido, Granger.  
—Que ya está limpio como cuando me lo puse, ¿lo ves? Estás haciendo un tsunami por nada.  
Draco pareció reaccionar al ver su impecable atuendo y al percatarse del ridículo que probablemente estaba haciendo al actuar de ese modo. Se había expuesto ante la única persona que lo hacía vulnerable.  
—Lo siento… actué por instinto y evidentemente no estaba consciente de las posibles consecuencias.  
Empezó a respirar profundo hasta calmarse. Ahora que era libre para cortejarla, si es que algún día tenía una oportunidad, hubiera sido fatal tener que caer de por vida en prisión sobre todo cuando había logrado superar dos largos años de humillaciones y desprecios.  
—¿Qué fue eso del veneno? —se burló divertida cuando lo vio con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, en una actitud completamente tranquilo.  
—Mi abuelo siempre andaba un frasco de veneno indetectable —comentó—, por si se presentaba “algo”. Nunca se sabe cuándo pudiera ser útil, pero no creas que era para dárselo a alguien. Era más bien para tomarlo en caso de… —sonrió con ironía—, un suicidio al mejor estilo de los cobardes que prefieren morir así que ser torturados o asesinados, según me contaba... así de cobarde era… supongo que se me quedó la costumbre de oírselo decir en momentos álgidos —se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo.  
Hermione empezó a reír.  
—Qué bueno que te lo tomas con buen humor —se mofó él con sarcasmo.  
—Es que suena como a una muy buena mentira —siguió riendo.  
De un pronto a otro, se hizo un silencio que espesó el ambiente e hizo sentir nerviosa a Hermione. Cambiando de tema para, ella preguntó:  
—¿Seguirás trabajando conmigo ahora que ya no debes hacerlo? Por supuesto que recibiendo un salario, como debe ser.  
—¿En serio te gustaría eso? Pensé que estabas deseando deshacerte de mí —su voz denotaba algo de aquella arrogancia que, por lo general, usaba como mecanismo de defensa.  
—Somos un gran equipo, ¿no lo crees? Si logramos que esta ley saliera en un año, qué no lograríamos de acá en adelante con toda que experiencia que ahora tenemos.  
Draco no pudo evitar levantar sus ojos hacia el rostro de ella. ¿Sería posible que hablara en serio?


	13. ANIMAGO

**_Octubre, 2005._ **

Draco hizo que Hermione se levantara de la cómoda silla donde acostumbraba leer y medio sentándose en el respaldo de uno de los sillones de la biblioteca, la atrajo y la acunó entre sus brazos. Respondiendo a su pregunta de si hubiera declarado sus sentimientos de no haber ocurrido el percance con la copa de vino, confesó:

—Quizá si no me hubieras sugerido seguir trabajando contigo, no me hubiera declarado y probablemente, tampoco te hubiera vuelto a ver —presionó su nariz con ternura—. Bien sabes que estaba dispuesto a largarme del país una vez cumplida la sentencia, y así empezar de nuevo, lejos de todo y de todos.

—Pues, al extrañarte, si no te hubiera vuelto a ver, hubiera sido capaz de contratar a la mismísima Rita Skeeter para que te buscara hasta por debajo de las piedras si era necesario —le dijo con un aire de suficiencia.

—¿Aprovechando su estado de animago no registrado para amenazarla? ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que la señorita Hermione Granger, la protectora de todos los desvalidos, se aprovecharía de ese secreto para su propio beneficio? —indagó Draco tratando de mantenerse serio pero la idea de su mujer coaccionando a alguien le divertía.

—Bien sabes que ella no es ninguna desvalida… —replicó con un atisbo de irritación en su voz—. ¡Todo lo contrario! Es una deshonesta y vil escarabajo; tú lo sabes mejor que nadie: te aprovechaste de su falta de profesionalismo para propagar información falsa acerca de Harry y yo —lo vio de reojo; él había fruncido ligeramente el ceño al recordar aquellos eventos—. La amenazaba nuevamente con un frasco de vidrio si no te buscaba y estoy segura que te hubiera rastreado por mar, cielo y tierra. Sólo ella es capaz de encontrar a quien sea si ve en eso la oportunidad de un buen reportaje. Hubiera inventado que sospechaba que eras un hombre lobo pues desaparecías cada luna llena al mes durante el año que trabajamos juntos y de seguro daba contigo en un día.

—No te conocía esa faceta malévola —rió con humor— ¿Y qué tal si yo también era un animago no registrado y hubiera decidido usar mi forma de hermoso pavo real albino y colarme entre los demás en el jardín de mi padre? No me hubieran encontrado nunca —sonrió con vanidad.

—¿Hermoso pavo real? ¡Un hurón, querrás decir! —le presionó el tórax con el dedo índice con el fin de apabullar su orgullo para luego soltar una risotada.

—Es usted muy mala, señorita Granger. Voy a tener que restarle muchos puntos y dejarle trabajo extra clase toda esta semana como castigo —Draco ladeó la cabeza y lanzó una traviesa mirada. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado tanto que sus ojos parecían ser negros y no plateados.

—Si usted es quien me acompañará en esas horas, profesor Malfoy, no tengo queja alguna —respondió con voz seductora y mirada penetrante empezando a desabrochar los botones superiores de su camisa para dejar descubierto el pecho.

—Está siendo muy descarada hoy, señorita Granger… eso va a empeorar su castigo a otra semana más —sonrió lujurioso.

—Estoy más que dispuesta, profesor.

Hermione miró a su esposo con ojos llenos de deseo y abrazándolo, se fundieron en un apasionado beso.


	14. MASAJE

Hermione se había dormido plácidamente boca abajo mientras abrazaba la almohada en su cabeza. Draco, luego de observarla por un buen rato, se levantó en busca de algo para almorzar.

Llamó a uno de los elfos, quienes, para disgusto de Lucius, ahora recibían un trato justo, su respectivo salario y días libres. La misma Hermione era quien se encargaba de los pagos, algo que también incomodaba a Narcissa.

Una vez que estuvo servida la mesa, Draco se dirigió nuevamente a su dormitorio, se sentó sobre las caderas de su esposa, y colocando sus manos entre el cuello y los hombros, empezó a realizarle un suave masaje con el fin de interrumpir su sueño.

—¡Despierta, dormilona! —le susurró al oído—. Tengo hambre y quiero aprovechar que mi linda y siempre ocupada mujercita está en la casa para así no comer solo.

—Si tu intención es que me levante, no lo estás logrando —murmuró adormilada—. Tu intento de masaje más bien me está provocando ganas de otra cosa —sonrió con picardía.

—Te prometo lo que sea, pero después de que hayamos comido —besó su cuello provocando que a ella se le erizara la piel—. Primero ocupo alimentarme.

—¿Después me dejarás dormir? —le dijo sin abrir los ojos y con su aún traviesa sonrisa.

—¡Tramposa! Sé que te me estabas insinuando —le dijo besando ahora su mejilla para luego forzarla, entre risas, a levantarse. Le alcanzó la ropa y se dirigieron al comedor donde se sentaron tranquilamente a almorzar.

Verla en su mesa a veces aún le parecía increíble…

**_Julio, 2000._ **

—¿En serio crees que hacemos buen equipo? —le preguntó aún sorprendido por sus palabras, avanzando unos pasos hacia ella. ¿Sería que, a pesar de todo, él tenía alguna esperanza?

Hermione se percató del tono de la pregunta y sospechó que no hablaban del mismo tema.

—Hermione —era la primera vez que se atrevía a usar su nombre de pila en voz alta—, por favor, no juegues. Si realmente no crees eso, y sólo lo estás diciendo para quedar bien conmigo ahora que ha terminado mi tiempo como tu asistente, en realidad, no hace falta que lo hagas. No ocupo la lástima de nadie, mucho menos de ti… —había acortado aún más la distancia entre ellos. Estaba poniéndose nerviosa. Los ojos de Draco estaban fijos en los de ella y comprendió que, detrás de sus palabras, evidentemente había algo más.

—Malfoy… —titubeó—, yo… —que ella usara su apellido no era, para nada, un buen augurio para él—. La verdad es que… yo me refería a… —no sabía ni cómo abordar el tema… jamás lo había intuido; tenerlo tan cerca tampoco ayudaba. Estaba a escasos dos pasos de ella—. Ahora me siento algo confundida —se volteó y alejó un poco, presionando su frente con nerviosismo—. No sé si recuerdas que soy una hija de muggles…

—¿Y quién piensa en eso, Granger? —su voz denotaba frustración.

—Pues, no lo sé… —se volteó para quedar de frente otra vez—. ¿Tú? Durante toda nuestra época en Hogwarts no te cansaste de demostrármelo… —dilucidó con resentimiento.

—¿Sientes que soy el mismo de hace nueve años? ¿De cuando nos conocimos? —había tensado todos los músculos de su cara, intentando ocultar el dolor que le habían ocasionado sus palabras—. En este año que he sido tu asistente, ¿has tenido alguna objeción con mi forma de ser contigo?

—Lo siento… —apretó sus manos con nerviosismo—, me estás mal interpretando. No quise decir eso. Sé que tu comportamiento ha sido muy distinto este año. Pero no estoy segura si es porque estabas obligado a ser tolerante conmigo o los de mi mundo; o porque realmente has cambiado y…

—¡Olvídalo! —la interrumpió—. Por lo visto consideras que soy un excelente actor y que todo este año he interpretado muy bien mi papel de mortífago redimido —comentó con desprecio, dolido por la actitud de la joven.


	15. ROJO

Draco frunció los labios para evitar salir con alguna de sus típicas y crueles frases y desvió su mirada hacia el salón donde se congregaba la mayoría de los invitados de la fiesta, rogando porque Theo apareciera y lo salvara de la situación. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo debido a la furia interna que lo embargaba, algo fácilmente visible debido a su siempre natural palidez; su rostro casi parecía un reflejo de la corbata rojo escarlata que vestía esa noche junto con la camisa blanca, el traje entero gris oscuro y la gabardina y guantes negros.

Por otro lado, una escéptica Hermione rápidamente analizó la situación. Ella había sido la primera sorprendida cuando en la noche que habían visitado aquel restaurante muggle para cenar, hacía al menos seis meses, se había divertido con la compañía de su jurado rival. Se podía decir que después de esa noche, su relación había dado un avance hacia algo más similar a una amistad.

Desde que le informaron que él sería su asistente, se había propuesto mostrarle una actitud diferente. No quería ser rencorosa como el resto de sus compañeros de trabajo, a pesar de que probablemente, ella tenía muchos más motivos que cualquiera para no dirigirle ni una sola palabra; pero sabía que ya él había pasado por mucho dolor y humillación. Ella había estado en el juicio, lo había escuchado decir su versión de los hechos. Además, sabía por Harry, todo el desprecio del que era objeto en el ministerio, aunque Ron insistía que lo tenía más que merecido.

A pesar de todo eso, ella había querido correr la milla extra y darle una oportunidad.

Es cierto. Al principio había creído que su buen trato hacia ella era porque no le quedaba otra opción. Kingsley había sido enfático en que ella no fuera “suave” con él. _“Llévalo al límite, hazlo que te respete sí o sí”_ , le había dicho, pero nunca había sido necesario. Draco era el asistente perfecto: iba adelante con el trabajo, jamás se quejaba, aportaba ideas, se comprometía con la causa y era muy ordenado con los archivos y documentos. Por supuesto que lo quería en su equipo de trabajo.

Pero una voz en su interior le decía que había algo más en la actitud de su subalterno.

Draco, como si adivinara sus pensamientos, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, se enfrentó a ella unos minutos después.

—Yo… quizá soy la última persona de la que esperarías escuchar esto, pero… creo que los dos hemos madurado; con esto quiero decir que, al menos yo, no soy el cobarde que debía insultarte para sentirse superior. Lo sé. Te hice pasar momentos muy lamentables, y la verdad, lo siento… lo siento, no sólo porque te provoqué dolor —se pasó los dedos por su cabello, tratando de sacar fuerzas para lo que estaba a punto de decirle. Nuevamente se había ido acercando poco a poco a la joven mientras hablaba, sin despegar su ahora cálida mirada de ella—. Lo siento también por mí… porque a lo largo de estos doce meses me di cuenta que no eras para nada, la persona que desde niño me enseñaron a odiar. No solo a ti, sino a todos los magos nacidos de muggles. La consigna era humillarlos en general, aunque me empeñaba más contigo, quizá por la rivalidad durante nuestra época de colegio, sumado a mi enemistad con Potter… Pero… Hermione… quiero que sepas que desde hace un tiempo pienso mucho en ti, no como mi jefa, sino como algo más profundo... Te admiro muchísimo, por tu carisma, tu empeño en mejorar el mundo, tu trato para conmigo a pesar de lo estúpido que fui en mi adolescencia. Y no sé si he disimulado bien estos últimos meses, pero ya no puedo callarlo más.


	16. FRÍO

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione y un leve rubor cubrió su rostro. Draco estaba nervioso y la veía suplicante. Si acaso medio metro de distancia los separaba.

—Qué me estás queriendo decir… —apenas alcanzó a murmurar por la consternación.

—Poco a poco te has ido metiendo acá en mi corazón, Hermione, tan profundo… que a veces incluso duele. Te pienso por las noches en la soledad de mi habitación; me desvelo en las madrugadas ansioso porque amanezca. Eres el motivo por el que cada día me enfrento a todo el mundo que me desprecia y sufro los fines de semana porque se me hacen eternos cuando no te veo; por eso no quepo en mí de felicidad cuando me pides que trabajemos los sábados. Hermione, estoy enamorado de ti, tanto, pero tanto, que sé que suena a locura. Y a lo mejor sí estoy loco, pero loco por ti. Sé que todo esto te toma por sorpresa y que no sientes lo mismo por mí, pero por favor, dame la oportunidad de acercarme, de conquistarte, de demostrarte que no soy aquel que te humillaba y… bueno, no vale la pena traer esos recuerdos en este momento, pero, te amo, Hermione, te amo… y quiero que me conozcas como realmente soy, pero sobre todo, el hombre que soy cuando estoy contigo. Porque a tu lado, soy mejor persona y sé que seguirías sacando lo mejor de mí cada día…

—Por Merlín… —Hermione se había llevado una mano a la boca y la otra al pecho, como si con eso pudiera evitar que su corazón latiera desbocado. Se sentía incapaz de articular más palabras, tampoco podía quitar su mirada de aquellos grises ojos que parecían que la habían congelado al piso, convirtiéndola en una estatua. Para su pesar, Draco confirmó sus sospechas: ella no estaba ni a años luz de sentir lo mismo que él y, aunque en ese momento deseaba abrazarla y besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento, sabía que eso no ocurriría, no ese día. La muda respuesta de la joven a sus palabras era muy clara, no había que ser mago para adivinarlo. Pese a ello, quería tener una esperanza por primera vez en la vida, quería pensar que eso podía cambiar. Haría lo que fuera por ganarse su corazón, así como ella le había robado el de él. Comprendiendo que debía darle espacio, pero sobre todo tiempo para digiriera todo lo que le había dicho, sin dejar de verla, se alejó unos metros de ella e internamente, se juró ser paciente.

Verlo alejarse de ella, provocó una sensación repentina de frío que erizó nuevamente su piel, cierto tipo de vacío que ahora ocupaba el lugar que había dejado el joven y eso la hizo reaccionar. Cortó la comunicación visual con Draco y por un momento, quiso huir de ese lugar, pero nunca se había visto que Hermione Granger fuera cobarde. Sacando valentía de algún rincón de su ser, decidió quedarse, pero bajó la mirada al piso al tiempo que jugaba con sus manos, denotando lo inquieta que estaba su alma. Mentalmente y en pocos segundos, repitió cada palabra, analizó cada mirada y gesto; pero aún así, no lo podía creer.

En este frío pero a la vez, bochornoso ambiente, los encontró Theo.


	17. CAFÉ

**_Junio, 1999._ **

****

Horas antes de su graduación, Kingsley Shacklebolt había visitado a Hermione en Hogwarts para ofrecerle un puesto en el departamento que ella eligiera. Ella tenía muy claro que no deseaba ser auror; perseguir magos delincuentes debía quedar en el pasado. Quería tranquilidad y su lucha por los elfos con la P.E.D.D.O. llegó a su mente.

En su primera jornada laboral en la oficina de Criaturas Mágicas del ministerio británico, Hermione estaba muy nerviosa. El día previo, la cabeza del ministro había aparecido en su chimenea para comentarle la situación de Malfoy. Shacklebolt había resuelto que no había mejor oportunidad de redención para el exmortífago que trabajar bajo las narices de la persona que tanto había odiado.

Hermione no se tomó muy bien la noticia. Cómo iban a actuar ambos al verse era la pregunta de los mil galeones. La última vez que se habían visto había sido en el juicio de su familia, donde había tenido la oportunidad de ver a unos Malfoy cabizbajos y en apariencia, arrepentidos.

Hermione conocía de primera mano, el trato que los empleados del ministerio, empezando por el mismo Shacklebolt, tenían con Draco. También sabía que Draco jamás respondía a las provocaciones y que no era ni la sombra del altanero que había conocido en Hogwarts. Pero tenerlo a sus órdenes no le había parecido una buena idea debido a sus antecedentes.

A los dos minutos de haber llegado a su oficina, escuchó que golpeaban la puerta para después, ver a Draco Malfoy aparecer en el umbral con un café sobre una bandeja. Lucía cohibido, tanto o más que ella, pues su principal duda era la forma en que tenía que llamarla. ¿Señorita Granger? O simplemente Granger, como siempre… suspiró profundo y se decidió por la primera así que seriamente, la saludó.

—Buenos días, señorita Granger. Bienvenida a su oficina. Espero que todo sea de su agrado. Si no fuera el caso, no tiene más que decirme la forma en que lo desea y lo cambiaré. Acá tiene su café y quedo a sus órdenes para lo que requiera. En su escritorio encontrará una serie de archivos que el ministro me pidió le dejara listos para que se vaya familiarizando con los casos que le han asignado. Antes de hoy, yo no estaba en este departamento, pero cualquier pregunta que tenga, no dude en consultarme que trataré de orientarla lo mejor que pueda.

Ante semejante verborrea en la que se había convertido el saludo de Draco, la joven no hizo más que parpadear varias veces, aún más por cierto detalle que la había asombrado:

—¿Café? ¿Cómo sabes que lo prefiero en las mañanas, Malfoy?

—El ministro Shacklebolt me pasó una lista con varias indicaciones que debía cumplir diariamente y a cabalidad para usted; entre ellas, la de traerle su café con canela y leche, sin endulzar.

—Eso… —titubeó—, eso no es necesario que lo hagas.

Hermione estaba empezando a sentirse incómoda ante la actitud de su excompañero de colegio.

—Lo siento, señorita Granger, pero es parte de mis obligaciones —repuso con seriedad, sin moverse del marco de la puerta. Su actitud le recordaba a Alfred, el mayordomo de Bruce Wayne.

—¿Y eso de “señorita Granger”? ¿También es parte de tus obligaciones llamarme así? Por Merlín, Malfoy, nos conocemos hace años, no es necesaria tanta formalidad.

—Lo siento, pero soy su subalterno. Debo…

—¡Nada de eso! —interrumpió con autoridad producto más del asombro que de su puesto como jefa. Draco seguía inmóvil por lo que segundos después, algo más tranquila, se acercó a él y prosiguió—. Granger, o Hermione. Que yo no pienso tratarte de señor; sentiría que estoy hablando con tu padre —continuó con jocosidad, lo que infundió confianza en el joven mago.

—Está bien, Granger —asintió algo menos estirado.

—Y con el tema del café, deberás entonces traer uno para ti también. No me gusta tomarlo sola.

—Nunca he probado el café de esa forma —comentó más para él que para ella.

—Pues te estás perdiendo de un manjar de dioses —declaró con seguridad, sonriéndole genuinamente por primera vez en su vida.


	18. INFIERNO

**_Noviembre, 1999._ **

Luego del final de la segunda guerra mágica, Theodore Nott era prácticamente el único amigo de Draco. Blaise Zabini se había mudado a Italia con unos familiares lejanos, y Gregory Goyle a Mongolia luego de perder a su padre.

Todos los domingos en la tarde, desde que había pasado su juicio, Draco se reunía con Theodore para tener un momento de catarsis, donde despotricaba sobre todo lo que le había pasado durante la semana con este o aquel compañero de trabajo, contando los días que faltaban para terminar su periodo de castigo. Esa había sido la tónica durante el primer año de sentencia.

Pero desde que trabajaba como asistente de Hermione, había cambiado la actitud. Ya no había quejas, y casualmente, empezó a describir con más frecuencia, su forma de vestir, el peinado que había usado tal día de la semana, y cuántos cafés habían compartido. Nunca hubo críticas, y más bien, Draco había sugerido a Theo para ayudarlos con los asuntos legales. Semana a semana, Theo escuchaba cómo se explayaba hablando de su antigua rival de estudios casi con admiración, algo que por supuesto Draco simulaba muy bien tras una máscara de indiferencia en sus horas de trabajo. Al menos una vez por semana, ellos tres se reunían junto con el resto del “equipo de Hermione” y él jamás mostraba hacia la muchacha, alguna emoción o actitud distinta a la laboral. Draco era un experto oclumante. Cero reflejos de sus sentimientos ante el mundo.

Una tarde de noviembre, estaban tomando whisky de fuego en la mansión Nott.

—¡Mi vida es un infierno! —le dijo Draco con fastidio.

—¿Tuviste problemas con ella esta semana? —tiró al aire suponiendo que la situación a la que le achacaba su actual estado de ánimo tendría que ver con la que era su jefa inmediata desde hace cinco meses y no precisamente con el fallo del _Wizengamot_ o el resto de los compañeros del ministerio.

—Al contrario —bufó—. Si me tratara como merezco por todo lo que le hice, al menos tendría esa razón para odiarla.

Theo esbozó una sonrisa. Ese comentario confirmaba, al fin, sus sospechas.

—Te enamoraste de ella.

Draco no respondió. Conocía muy bien a Theo. Esa no era una pregunta. Era la confirmación a lo que llevaba algunas semanas rondando en su mente y que ahora aceptaba por primera vez a su mejor amigo y casi que así mismo. Bufó nuevamente, pasándose una mano por su cabello con desesperación.

—Entonces estás perdido. Nadie aceptará su relación.

—Gracias por el apoyo —gruñó—. Con amigos así, para que enemigos… Te nombraré el presidente de mi club de apoyo.

—Soy realista, Draco. Tus padres, serán los primeros en oponerse. Están cumpliendo una condena precisamente por despreciar a los sangre sucia…

—¡No uses esos términos! —interrumpió farfullando con actitud amenazadora.

—Estás grave, hermano…. —se llevó la mano a la frente con resignación—. ¿Vas a enfrentar a cada persona que la llame así empezando por tu padre? —Draco le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio—. ¡No me veas así! Sabes que tengo razón. Me conoces, Draco, no uso ese insulto, pero lo traje a colación precisamente porque estás rodeado de personas que sí lo hacen. ¿Qué pretendes hacer al respecto?

—¿Entiendes ahora por qué mi vida es un infierno? —repitió con actitud desesperada.

—¡Ocupamos más whisky! —dijo Theo dirigiéndose con decisión hacia el minibar.


	19. MAZMORRAS

—¿Qué pasa con todo aquello de la supremacía de la sangre?

—Pura basura, Theo, ya hace mucho que no creo en esas porquerías, y lo sabes. Gracias a Merlín, ya pasó el tiempo de mi adolescencia en el que tenía que aguantar y aceptar, lo que una tropa de enfermos proclamaba. Y no es por la sentencia. Sí, hice muchas estupideces a causa de esas ideas, pero sabes perfectamente que también viví un infierno desde que El Señor Oscuro me obligó a llevar esta maldita marca.

—Pero, ¿crees que ella ha olvidado todo lo que pasó sólo porque ahora eres su asistente y por eso te trata bien?

—No lo creo. Sólo es amable, y eso se ha convertido en una tortura para mí. Me trae de cabeza desde hace como un mes y he llegado a la conclusión de que si no hubiera estado tan ocupado odiándola desde el primer año y si ella hubiera sido sangre pura, probablemente me hubiera gustado desde entonces.

—Sí… Lo confirmo. Estás grave —repitió sirviéndose otro trago de whisky de fuego.

Draco bebió su quinto trago esa tarde y ya se sentía nostálgico. Sentado con actitud despreocupada, con su sexto trago en su mano izquierda en espera de ser bebido, murmuró:

—Ojalá pudiéramos regresar a nuestro primer año en Hogwarts, cuando nuestras únicas preocupaciones en las mazmorras de Slytherin era si el postre de esa noche iba a ser pudín de calabaza.

Theo sonrió y agregó.

—O qué historia se inventaría Pansy los sábados en la tarde con aquellos tapices que ilustran las aventuras de magos medievales famosos.

—En mis largas horas de insomnio, extraño el susurro del agua del Lago Negro. Me relajaba e inducía en un sueño profundo. Hace años que no duermo una noche entera.

—Disfrutaba mucho el tiempo en las mazmorras de Snape… —comentó Nott con añoranza.

—Siempre creí que te harías pocionista y que seguirías los pasos de mi padrino como profesor…

—Mmm… sí… pero luego se vino la guerra y bueno… me incliné por las leyes mágicas… aporto más en ese campo que elaborando pociones… Además, se requiere mucha concentración y últimamente… estoy muy distraído.

—Deja de pensar en Parkinson —sonrió de medio lado.

—No sé de qué hablas —frunció el ceño.

—Sí lo sabes. He notado cómo la miras…

—Aún está tras tus huesos… nunca me “ve” precisamente a mí o a otro…

—Pero ahora sabes que yo no tengo interés en ella. Nunca pasó de uno que otro beso… No niego que es bonita; me gustan esos ojos almendrados color verde musgo… pero…

—Ya… no es Hermione Granger… —levantó su vaso—. ¡Salud por nuestros amores platónicos!

—Al menos tienes más posibilidades que yo…

—No lo creo… Pansy está contando los días igual que tú, para que termine tu pena y según ella, te decidas por fin a pedirle matrimonio.

—Nada de eso pasará y lo sabes. Así que, ¡adelante! Lucha por tu dama. No eres tan feo… y sácale provecho a tu inteligencia.

—Primero nos encargaremos de la tuya —volvió a proponer un brindis.


	20. CIELO

**_Octubre, 2005._ **

Draco terminó su almuerzo y dirigió una mirada a su esposa, quien se había entretenido leyendo la edición mensual de _El Quisquilloso_ , y aún tenía su postre intacto.

—¿No te vas a comer el brownie?

—¿Lo quieres tú? —preguntó sin levantar los ojos de la revista.

—Yo ya comí mi parte —ella alzó su mirada traviesa.

—Sé que lo quieres. Déjame un poquito.

Ni lerdo ni perezoso, él empezó a comer, compartiendo de cuando en cuando, pequeños trozos a su mujer.

—¿Iremos al Callejón Diagon?

—¿Por lo de la boda? Sí. Hay que buscar un buen regalo para ellos. Y es mejor hacerlo con tiempo.

—Sé que no te gusta dejar las cosas para el último momento —ella sonrió.

—Creo que encontraremos algo lindo en Cogg & Bell… a Pansy le encanta el reloj de pared que compramos para el salón.

—Mejor un libro de cocina en Flourish & Blotts —se carcajeó Draco—. Sé que Theo lo agradecería.

—No seas grosero, Draco —recriminó con algo de molestia por la burla de su esposo.

—¡Es cierto!, recuerda que casi lo envenena con aquel asado. La gastronomía no es el fuerte de Pansy… No es mi culpa que ella quiera complacerlo haciéndole sus platos favoritos —seguía Draco riendo a pesar de los gestos reprobatorios de su esposa, quien, muy a su pesar, al final terminó contagiándose de risa.

La pareja se fue de compras y era casi de noche cuando regresaron a casa.

Curiosamente, ese día no había llovido, el cielo otoñal lucía despejado e iban apareciendo poco a poco las estrellas.

—¿Te gustaría que hoy contemplemos constelaciones? —propuso él al notar que Hermione miraba con frecuencia hacia las titilantes luces.

—¡Me encantaría! —respondió dándole un sonoro beso en una mejilla.

En el centro de uno de los laberintos, Draco colocó una manta impermeable al pie de un árbol, se sentó para luego atraer a Hermione hacia su regazo y la envolvió con sus fuertes brazos que la hacían sentir protegida; ella recostó su cabeza contra su pecho y así, admiraron aquel inusual despejado cielo de octubre, donde incluso se veía una hermosa luna, cuya fase llena había sido dos noches atrás. Parecía mentira que el día anterior había pasado una tormenta. La noche estaba fría, pero ellos se habían abrigado muy bien.

Ocasionalmente, cuando veía pasar una estrella fugaz, ella pegaba un gritito señalando con el dedo el recorrido. Se emocionaba como si fuera una niña pequeña en su primeva vez contemplando esas pequeñas rocas luminosas surcando el firmamento y él, simplemente amaba sus reacciones.

De un pronto a otro, Hermione, sentándose frente a él y cruzando sus muñecas por detrás de su cuello, esperó ver pasar otro pequeño meteorito y le ordenó con un tono juguetón:

—Cierra los ojos y pide un deseo.

—Bien sabes que tengo frente a mí, todo lo que quiero en la vida.

Ella sonrió y él la imaginó ruborizada. Draco fijó su mirada en ella y le acarició sus mejillas con ternura para luego capturar sus labios en un beso que, como siempre, la llevó al cielo, al tiempo que se fundían en un fuerte abrazo. Minutos después, él la volteó nuevamente para envolverla con sus brazos por la espalda.

—Siempre que te veo tan entusiasmada con estas pequeñas cosas de la vida, no puedo evitar recordar nuestra primera cita —le dijo embelesado susurrándole al oído.


	21. INVIERNO

**_Septiembre, 2000._ **

La noche en que Draco se había declarado, le había dejado claro poco antes de despedirse, que no tenía interés en seguir trabajando en el ministerio. Esos dos años habían sido más que suficientes y aunque sabía que iba a extrañarla, no era capaz de seguir actuando frente a ella como si no la amara ahora que había manifestado su amor.

Hermione no quería cerrarle su corazón definitivamente con una negativa, así que el tema quedó en suspenso. Internamente, quería darse una oportunidad en el amor luego de su fallido intento de noviazgo con Ron, quien había estado más entusiasmado con su entrenamiento para auror que con su supuesto enamoramiento, y si eso implicaba que el mismo Draco Malfoy la cortejara, ¿por qué no?

No estaba ciega. Él era un hombre bastante atractivo, aún más con sus gafas y aquel aspecto casi desaliñado con el que lo había visto en escasas ocasiones; aunque no podía negar que, en sus mejores galas, no tenía nada que envidiarle al más guapo de los príncipes de la realeza.

Las primeras semanas sin Draco sirvieron para darse cuenta de que lo extrañaba, aunque no sabía si al compañero de trabajo o al amigo en que se había convertido durante los últimos meses.

Draco trató de darle su espacio, aunque no podía evitar tener algunos detalles con ella. Ocasionalmente, le hacía llegar un café con leche y canela acompañado de una pequeña nota. _“Extraño compartirlo contigo”. “No me sabe igual si no estás a mi lado”. “El mío hoy se enfrió porque no tenía tu compañía”._

Ella sonreía y se tomaba su café, añorando al dueño de aquella caligrafía e imaginando cómo sería tener una relación formal con él.

El martes de su cumpleaños al llegar a su oficina, se encontró con varios arreglos de claveles blancos, rosados y salmón, sus flores favoritas, estratégicamente colocados por todo el lugar. Una pequeña tarjeta con aroma a sándalo la esperaba en su escritorio con sólo una palabra “ _Felicidades_ ”.

En pocas semanas, Draco le había enviado más detalles que los que Ronald había tenido con ella en siete años.

Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que definitivamente ella quería a Draco Malfoy en su vida, así que tomó la decisión de dar el primer paso e invitarlo a salir aprovechando un evento de final de verano al que quería asistir.

Estuvo frente al pergamino varios minutos intentando encontrar las mejores palabras. ¿Querido? ¿Estimado? ¿Malfoy? ¿Draco a secas? Se decidió por algo directo.

“ _Hola, tengo dos entradas para ir al Royal Festival Hall a una presentación de la Orquesta Filarmónica de Londres mañana en la noche. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?”_

No pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar su gesto al escribir la pequeña línea.

_“¿Es esto una cita?”_

—Eso espero —se contestó a sí misma.

Draco estaba nervioso pues nunca había ido a un teatro muggle y pero principalmente porque su acompañante era la mujer que le quitaba el aliento y sabía que, si aspiraba a estar con ella, debía aprender a disfrutar ese tipo de actividades desconocidas para él y convertirlas en parte de su rutina, una aventura que estaba dispuesto a vivir.

Cuando la orquesta estaba interpretando “Las cuatro estaciones” de Antonio Vivaldi, el rostro de Hermione casi se transfiguró en su parte favorita, el primer movimiento del concierto llamado _“El Invierno”_ , interpretada de “forma sublime”, según las palabras de la joven, por la famosa solista rusa Svetlana Kurylenko.


	22. DROGA

Cuando salieron del Royal Festival Hall, Draco la invitó a cenar a un lujoso restaurante londinense cerca del río Támesis. Mientras comían, Hermione no dejó de comentar lo mucho que le había gustado el concierto y lo complacida que estaba por haber conocido a la violinista, de quien se decía, tenía “poderes mágicos” por su forma de interpretar las obras. Draco disfrutaba el verla expresarse a sus anchas cuando le apasionaba un tema y evidentemente la música era uno de ellos. Nunca dejaría de ser una sabelotodo, y curiosamente, esa “cualidad” ya no la encontraba tan molesta como en sus tiempos de colegio. En aquel entonces, la envidiaba. Ahora la admiraba.

—Estudios científicos han demostrado que la música puede tener el mismo efecto que tienen las drogas en nuestro cerebro. Cuando se escucha las primeras notas o frases de alguna canción o composición que nos gusta, se liberan endorfinas, unas sustancias que inducen sentimientos de placer, lo que trae beneficios a largo plazo no sólo en la salud física sino también en la mental.

—Ahora entiendo por qué sonreías tanto durante el concierto. Estabas realmente disfrutando el momento.

—¡Claro! Y todas las mañanas procuro escuchar un poco de música clásica —Draco la miró con curiosidad, por lo que ella le aclaró—. Así se le dice al tipo de música compuesta durante el siglo XVIII. Siento que rindo mejor durante el día cuando lo hago, y me siento de mejor humor.

—Entonces no tuviste tiempo de escucharla durante el año que trabajamos juntos —bromeó con una sonrisa malévola que provocó la risa de la muchacha.

—Te perdono el comentario porque la comida está deliciosa y el postre se ve aún mejor —sonrió de lado divertida y Draco la imitó.

—¿Desde cuándo te gusta tanto la música? Siempre creí que lo único que te apasionaba eran los libros —agregó jocoso.

—Desde que tengo memoria, durante el desayuno mi padre ponía sus obras favoritas… Una vez nos dijo a mi madre y a mí: “ _Si cuando me estoy muriendo me ponen El Preludio de la ópera Lohengrin, seguro que resucito”_. Es una pieza realmente hermosa compuesta por un gran genio llamado Richard Wagner… La Sinfonía del Nuevo Mundo de Dvořák también es mágica… cuando papá está deprimido, lo reanima mucho. Ya te digo: la música realmente es una droga, pero de las buenas.

—Interesante… tendrás que enseñarme más de esa música que dices si quiero caerle en gracia a tu padre con un tema de conversación.

Hermione se sonrojó al imaginar la escena. Draco, un mago cien por ciento sangre pura, entablando una conversación con su padre muggle, definitivamente era algo digno de ver.

Después de cenar y una vez fuera del restaurante, un hermoso y despejado cielo nocturno de verano maravilló a Hermione.

—Otro de mis pasatiempos es el de contemplar las estrellas y la luna —suspiró con su mirada en el firmamento—. Con mis padres visitábamos el Bosque de Dean una vez al año desde que recuerdo, y mamá me enseñó a identificarlas.

Draco envidiaba la idea de unos padres siempre al lado de una pequeña Hermione. Él escasamente veía a los suyos durante su infancia. Era costumbre de las familias de alta alcurnia que sus hijos fueran atendidos casi exclusivamente por elfinas que fungían de niñeras. Durante su infancia, él veía a su madre sólo durante la cena los fines de semana, y a su padre un poco menos pues estaba siempre ocupado con sus negocios.

A lo largo del año que había trabajado a su lado, Hermione constantemente hablaba de ellos, de lo mucho que los había extrañado cuando inició sus estudios en Hogwarts, sobre todo de los paseos y actividades que compartían como familia los fines de semana antes de su época en el colegio. Él no podía recordar haber compartido con sus padres una actividad que no fuera un evento social rodeados, por lo general, de magos sangre pura y jerarcas del ministerio de magia, y hubiera deseado tener esa vida que ella tanto mencionaba.


	23. NEGRO

**_Octubre, 2005._ **

Volviendo al presente, Hermione con su mirada puesta hacia el firmamento, estaba inventando nuevas figuras con las estrellas y reía con algún nombre divertido que Draco sugería para la nueva constelación. Él sonreía con adoración al escuchar su risa cantarina. Cuando todo había sido negro en su vida, ella había llegado como una hermosa estrella, a iluminar su existencia.

—Extraño mucho estos momentos cuando no estás en casa —le dijo colocándose frente a ella y tomando sus dos manos para luego besar cada dorso—. Sé que quieres realizarte como profesional, pero me he estado preguntando si es necesario seguir esperando para tener un hijo —Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. Quisiera tener con nosotros a un pequeñín al que podamos enseñarle todo lo que me has enseñado durante estos años. Quiero ser un padre presente para él. Uno que esté cuando abra sus ojitos cada mañana, cuando diga sus primeras palabras y monte su primera escoba. Que esté con él cuando haga su primera manifestación de magia o se caiga de su bicicleta.

Hermione sonrió al oír que Draco incluía el juguete muggle.

—Estoy más que preparado para vivir todo eso contigo, es más, ¡lo anhelo con toda mi alma! Y sí, —él adivinó que ella iba a decir algo por lo que le colocó un dedo índice sobre sus labios—, ya sé con qué me vas a salir. Hermione, mis padres son lo último en lo que pienso cuando imagino nuestro futuro, y lo sabes. Ellos no me van a quitar esa felicidad, como tampoco lo hicieron cuando decidimos casarnos, ¿recuerdas? Pondremos todos los hechizos de protección que quieras si con eso te sientes más tranquila, pero estoy seguro que lo llegarán a amar tanto como nosotros. Me gusta imaginar que, a lo mejor, estén con él más tiempo del que me dedicaron a mí —dijo con amargura, recordando su solitaria infancia—. Pero si no fuera así, siempre tendrá a sus abuelitos George y Emma para que lo malcríen y él haga con ellos lo que quiera…—le presionó la nariz con travesura—. Ve a James con Molly y Arthur… a tan corta edad los manipula a su antojo —sonrió al recordar las travesuras del primer hijo de los Potter, de quien su esposa era madrina.

—Me asusta imaginar que no herede los rasgos Malfoy y eso empeore la tensión con tu padre —Hermione no podía evitar tenerle terror a su suegro, quien a pesar de que había cumplido una condena en _Azkaban_ por delitos contra los nacidos de muggles, no había cambiado sus ideas y se relacionaba poco con ella debido a su origen.

—Eso es lo que menos me desvela. Pero si te sirve de algo, ve los retratos esparcidos por toda la mansión. Por siglos, los Malfoy hemos traído al mundo guapos varones rubios y de ojos grises —sonrió engreído.

—Pero eran sangre pura, y ahora… —Hermione estaba tan angustiada que no se percató de la actitud arrogante de su marido.

—¡Mejor aún!, porque entonces será un precioso niño que se parecerá a su hermosa madre —besó su frente.

—¿Y si es una niña?

—Sería la primera en el árbol genealógico Malfoy, y eso tampoco sería algo malo, porque contigo, mi vida se ha llenado de incontables primeras veces —y diciendo esto, tomó su barbilla para besarla apasionadamente.


	24. POCIÓN

Hermione sentía algo de susto ante la propuesta de su esposo. En cinco años juntos, era la tercera vez que tocaban el tema de los hijos. Sin embargo, esta vez había sido diferente. Veía a Draco muy decidido y todo lo que había descrito sobre estar muy presente durante el crecimiento de un hijo la había conmovido. Él quería ser todo lo contrario de lo que Lucius o Narcissa habían sido con él, y algo en su interior empezó a crecer con anhelo. Ella también se sentía preparada para dar el siguiente paso y formar una familia. Aun así, algunas cosas le preocupaban.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que deje la poción anticonceptiva? —preguntó con desconcierto.

—Me gustaría mucho, pero sólo si tú también estás de acuerdo —repuso mirándola fijamente a los ojos, en los que se reflejaba el brillo de las estrellas.

—No quiero dejar de trabajar —confesó luego unos segundos de angustiante silencio para Draco—. Sé que se esperaría que lo haga una vez que nazca el bebé. Que me encargue de obras de caridad y de organizar actividades sociales que saldrán en las primeras páginas de los diarios y en las que deberé aparecer sonriendo a tu lado como si fuera un adorno.

—Hermione Malfoy no hará nada de eso, a menos que ella quiera; y sinceramente, espero que no quiera nunca —sonrió de lado—. Mi esposa seguirá subiendo peldaños hasta convertirse en la primera bruja hija de muggles que es elegida ministra de magia en Gran Bretaña, y entonces, seré yo quien aparecerá en las páginas de sociales sonriendo a su lado como si fuera un adorno —le dijo con orgullo.

—¡Estás exagerando! —esbozó una sonrisa y le propinó un pequeño empujón en el brazo que él exageró fingiendo caer acostado sobre la manta, al tiempo que tomaba un brazo de ella para colocarla encima de él. Ambos se contemplaron por unos segundos antes de fundirse en besos llenos de deseo que cortaban la respiración.

Minutos después, ella aún sobre su pecho, hacía círculos con sus dedos enredados en el largo flequillo, mientras él jugaba a estirar los ahora formados rizos gracias a la magia y que hacía llegar hasta la cintura para luego soltarlos como si fueran resortes.

—En los retratos no recuerdo haber visto ningún rubio de cabello ensortijado —murmuró pensativa.

—El nuestro será el primero, estoy seguro… ¿Sabes? Si dejas la poción, puede que ya para julio tengamos a nuestro bebé desvelándonos el sueño.

—Quizá ya no tenga tiempo para atender a mi esposo como él lo desea… —comentó divertida.

—Ya nos acomodaremos para que tengas tiempo de descansar y atender a ese esposo que, estoy seguro, se desvivirá por más bien atenderlos a los dos —besó su coronilla.

—No quiero a ningún elfo…

—Ssshhh —la interrumpió adivinando lo siguiente—. Ningún elfo nos reemplazará, a no ser que sea por fuerza mayor, ¡lo prometo!

—Dejaré la poción anticonceptiva entonces… —musitó instantes después.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó emocionado acercándola para quedar cara a cara. Ella asintió como única respuesta.

Draco la abrazó con fuerza y empezó a besar su rostro con emoción.


	25. MANSIÓN

El cielo empezó a encapotarse por lo que decidieron regresar. Tomados de la mano, camino a su parte de la casa, Hermione recordó la primera vez que visitó Malfoy Manor después de los acontecimientos de la Segunda Guerra Mágica.

**_Marzo, 2001._ **

Hermione tenía poco más de tres meses de noviazgo formal con Draco. Su relación era noticia frecuente en los periódicos y revistas por lo que Narcissa había pedido una reunión con ambos. Lucius aún continuaba en prisión, pero también se había enterado de la situación y había pedido a su esposa que se encargara del asunto, puesto que a él no se le permitían visitas. Había sido claro. Draco no podía tener una relación con Hermione Granger y Narcissa debía tomar cartas en el asunto.

Muchas habitaciones de la mansión habían sido reformadas en esos dos años y medio, por lo que Draco había asegurado a su novia que ningún mal recuerdo la afectaría. En todo caso, su madre los esperaba en el saloncito de tomar té, en el ala este, completamente alejado del hall. No tendrían ni que pasar por la entrada principal; lo harían por un acceso lateral.

Al entrar, intercambiaron fríos saludos. Narcissa invocó un par de sillas y los invitó a sentarse. Varios recortes sobre la mesa, donde ellos aparecían retratados caminando y riendo por las calles de Londres, delató la razón de la reunión.

—Según estas notas, la mitad de la comunidad mágica aplaude su relación pues lo ven como algo tierno y un cuento de hadas hecho realidad: la relación perfecta entre el exmortífago redimido y la heroína de guerra. La otra mitad la crítica pues la ven como una pantomima o estrategia que los Malfoy hacemos con el fin de redimirnos ante la sociedad luego de… —calló unos segundos— aquellos penosos acontecimientos —se aclaró la garganta— y en la cual se está prestando la señorita Granger con la idea de escalar puestos en el ministerio, aprovechando el renombre de nuestro apellido, que, aunque enlodado, no deja de tener peso ante la sociedad debido al poder económico que aún tenemos.

Hermione parpadeó con asombro ante ese análisis, preguntándose de dónde había sacado la madre de su novio tantas conjeturas pues ella no las había escuchado ni leído en ningún lado.

—No sé cuál de las dos es la verdadera, pero espero que, lo que sea que esté pasando, lo piensen bien. Es su futuro el que está en juego. No quiero mentir. No estamos de acuerdo con su relación, y aunque Lucius insistió en que interviniera, quiero mantenerme al margen… ambos son adultos y espero que tengan claro en lo que se están metiendo si deciden seguir por este camino. En todo caso, hijo, creo que no estaría de más recordarte que en nuestras familias, el matrimonio siempre ha sido más un contrato entre dos partes para engendrar hijos sangre pura que algo producto del amor. Aunque en teoría esas ideas están erradicadas, debieras reconsiderar los siglos de tradición que acabarían de ustedes continuar con lo que sea que tienen. ¿Quieres llevar sobre tus hombros y de por vida la carga de ser quien cambió el árbol genealógico de los Malfoy?

Narcissa hizo una pausa para darle un sorbo a su té, por lo que Draco, algo ruborizado por la rabia, respondió a la defensiva:

—¿Y para decirnos esto es que nos citó? Por el amor a Merlín, madre, recién estamos iniciando una relación. Ni siquiera sabemos si esto funcionará, aunque deseo de todo corazón, que sí. Pero no es como si ya nos fuéramos a casar. Me parece muy injusta su actitud y para nada propia de ti, sino algo más similar a lo que padre haría. Así mismo, considero completamente innecesaria la presencia de Hermione en esta reunión. Ella no merece esta humillación. Estas estupideces me las pudo haber dicho únicamente a mí y yo, hubiera estado gustoso de decirle la verdad y con eso, le habríamos evitado este mal rato.


	26. HECHIZO

Debido a la furia, Draco se había levantado de su asiento y con los puños apretados, parecía estar dispuesto a atacar a su madre en cualquier momento.

—¿Es que acaso el estar en arresto domiciliario, viviendo con una serie de limitaciones por tener precisamente ese tipo de ideas retrógradas no le han dejado ninguna enseñanza? ¿Ni siquiera el hecho de que padre está en _Azkaban_ , en condiciones completamente inhumanas y sin poder recibir visitas ni tener derecho a un mínimo de comodidades que alivien su situación la han conmovido? ¿Cómo es posible que él la siga manipulando a su antojo y pretenda seguir moviendo los hilos de mi vida? Ni para qué hablar de todas las humillaciones que sufrí en el ministerio durante dos años, yo, ¡su único hijo!

Narcissa Malfoy frunció los labios con disgusto. Draco jamás se había enfrentado a ella de esa forma. Para ella sólo había dos explicaciones posibles para justificar su actitud: o estaba muy enamorado, o estaba bajo el hechizo _Imperius_ y no era dueño de sus actos y palabras.

Trató de mantener la calma dando un nuevo sorbo a su té. Draco seguía con la mirada desafiante fija en su madre, y Hermione no había podido probar bocado. No había valentía gryffindoriana que valiera en ese momento. Deseaba desaparecer de ese lugar donde claramente no era bienvenida. Sentía que le ardían los ojos, pero no cedería a las lágrimas. No iba a permitir que su anfitriona la viera doblarse y trató de mantener la falsa sonrisa que se había instalado en su rostro desde que ingresó al salón. Cuando se percató que Draco iba a seguir hablando, tocó con suavidad el brazo derecho de su novio, quien, girando su cabeza hacia ella, bajó las revoluciones de su enojo.

—¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó ella con dulzura.

Él dudó por un momento, pero sin despegar su mirada de ella, asintió notando como la paz iba inundando su alma. Había podido leer en sus ojos un atisbo de dolor. El tiempo trabajando a su lado había sido suficiente para reconocer sus emociones.

—Por supuesto —asintió forzando una sonrisa.

—Gracias por la invitación, señora Malfoy. Un placer haberla podido saludar personalmente —inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para iniciar su camino hacia la salida. Narcissa se quedó sin saber qué decir y sin poder moverse, mientras un asombrado Draco veía a su novia alejarse.

—No has podido ser más desagradable, madre. Me avergüenzas… —logró decir cuando al fin reaccionó para después salir corriendo tras Hermione. Cuando la alcanzó, entrelazó su mano a la de ella y caminaron hasta salir de la zona antiaparición. Abrazándola, la llevó hasta el sitio más seguro del mundo, su pequeño apartamento. De pie en la sala de estar, la presionó contra su pecho para luego empezar a besar su coronilla con amor.

—Gracias por no matarla —susurró a su oído con tristeza.

Ella empezó a temblar de impotencia, dejando salir, al fin, toda la frustración que no había querido sacar frente a la señora Malfoy, y derramó unas lágrimas que aliviaron con éxito su espíritu. Draco no dejaba de abrazarla y besar su cabeza hasta que sintió que ella volvía a su normalidad.

–Perdóname por haberte llevado con ella —se disculpó.

—No es tu culpa, sabía a lo que me enfrentaba, Draco. Algún día tendría que hacerlo. No fue tan grave como imaginé…

—No crees eso ¿verdad? Sólo lo dices porque es mi madre, pero no tienes que fingir conmigo. Su comportamiento fue horrible.

—Pero tú me defendiste. Gracias, mi caballero andante —besó su mejilla.

—No tienes nada qué agradecer, mi bella dama —devolvió la referencia que ella le había enseñado días atrás—. Ella es mi madre, pero tú eres mi vida.

Hermione se acurrucó aún más al pecho de su novio.

—Al menos, no estaba tu padre —le dijo minutos después buscando su mirada. Él asintió pensativo.

—Tienes razón… De todo, lo menos malo —besó su frente con veneración.

Por primera vez en la vida, Draco había desafiado a sus padres, cansado de hacer siempre lo que ellos dijeran. Y no estaba dispuesto a seguir permitiendo que le pidieran cuentas sobre su propia vida. Por su felicidad no dudaría en enfrentar al mundo entero si era necesario.


	27. PIEL

**_Octubre, 2005._ **

Después de cenar, Hermione se había dado un baño, se había vestido con una bata de seda color rosa oro y estaba sentada frente al tocador de su dormitorio, peinando su largo cabello con los dedos. La habitación estaba iluminada únicamente por velas mágicas que, al arder, propagaban el delicado perfume a jazmín en toda la estancia.

Draco se acercó despacio mirándola embelesado a través del espejo, sonriendo de medio lado, diciendo tantas cosas con sus ojos que inmediatamente pusieron nerviosa a Hermione, lo que se reflejó con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

La joven le sonrió con timidez; se sentía como si fuera su primera vez con él. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con más fuerza cuando él se quitó la camisa y dejó al descubierto el pecho, nada del otro mundo, no era tan delgado ni tan musculoso. Para ella era simplemente perfecto a pesar de algunas cicatrices. Ella también tenía las suyas, y eso los volvía más reales.

Él se detuvo a su lado y se agachó ligeramente para unir su rostro al de ella, y siempre a través del espejo, observándola como si quisiera devorarla con los ojos, murmuró a su oído aquel saludo que ambos disfrutaban.

—Hola esposa…

—Hola esposo…

Abrazándola por la espalda, separando ligeramente el cabello y la bata de su hombro derecho, besó con dulzura la piel aún tibia por el baño, deteniéndose unos segundos en el hueco de la clavícula para aspirar la esencia a jazmín que lo volvía loco y que ella aplicaba estratégicamente en esa zona de su cuerpo.

Soltó su abrazo y la obligó a voltearse en el taburete para quedar frente a él. Arrodillándose, la abrazó en la cintura y recostándose en el pecho como si fuera un niño pequeño, sonrió extasiado. Ella comenzó a acariciar el suave cabello para liberar el aroma a sándalo y se dejó embriagar por la amaderada esencia que él utilizaba en su colonia y productos para el baño.

Minutos después, Draco alzó la cabeza, fijó su mirada en ella, y en un mudo diálogo, ambos se contemplaron con amor y anhelo sin dejar de prodigarse tiernas caricias que iban encendiendo poco a poco la pasión. Posteriormente la bajó del taburete para quedar en dirección a su rostro y muy lentamente dibujó con sus dedos la piel del cuello, apenas rozándola, desde el nacimiento de la oreja hasta el escote. La respiración de ambos se iba acelerando a medida que aumentaba la excitación. Luego desató la cinta de su bata para descubrirla completamente desnuda, lo que aumentó aún más sus ansias. La sintió estremecerse cuando pasó la mirada por cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Siempre la hacía sentir especial que él la viera con amor, pero sobre todo con la lujuria reflejada en sus ojos que se habían obscurecido debido a los sentimientos de ese momento.

—¡Me encantas! Y amo provocar esta reacción en ti —murmuró antes de tomar suavemente su rostro y besar con deseo el cuello, barbilla y por último los labios.

Bajando sus manos por la espalda hasta sus caderas, hábilmente logró ponerlos a ambos de pie; ella, instintivamente, rodeó su cintura con las piernas y el cuello con sus brazos. Sin dejar de besarse con pasión, él caminó hasta la cama para acostarla suavemente sobre su espalda y, sin cortar el contacto visual, rápidamente se quitó el pantalón de su pijama para volver sobre ella y empezar un camino de besos y sutiles mordisquitos por todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose en aquellos puntos que él ya conocía tan bien y que sabía que detonaban miles de emociones en ella. Hermione respondía con suaves gemidos mientras exploraba con sus manos el cuerpo de su esposo.

—¡Te amo tanto! —le susurró Draco al oído al unir sus cuerpos, elevando el placer de ambos al máximo hasta llegar al éxtasis absoluto desbordando por cada poro de su piel.

Nunca ese sublime acto de amor había sido tan perfecto como esa noche.

Horas después se durmieron exhaustos pero completamente satisfechos. Él abrazándola a su costado derecho, y ella reposando la cabeza sobre su pecho, ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño.


	28. RISA

Era bien entrada la mañana cuando despertaron. Draco la tenía abrazada por la espalda y besaba su mejilla, cuando su estómago empezó a rugir por el hambre, lo que provocó la risa de Hermione.

—Espero que los elfos hayan preparado bastante desayuno. Apuesto que te comerías lo de todo un regimiento.

—Y yo que estaba pensando en una mejor opción de desayuno —murmuró en su oído con tono seductor, ella negó traviesa con la cabeza, por lo que, con un rápido movimiento, él se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en ciertos puntos que bien conocía, eran su debilidad.

Hermione trataba de defenderse, pero obviamente Draco era más fuerte y la inmovilizaba fácilmente con sus brazos y piernas.

—¡No es justo! Sabes que no me gustan las cosquillas —le dijo haciendo un puchero y rindiéndose luego de pocos segundos.

—Lo sé, pero a veces me gusta provocarte —sonrió para después de unos segundos ponerse serio. Poniendo sus manos sobre el vientre de su esposa, murmuró—. ¿Crees que ya haya un pequeño Malfoy creciendo en tu interior?

Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de la joven.

—Por falta de intentos no sería —prosiguió Draco con picardía.

—¡Draco! —se tapó la cara con sus manos, avergonzada por sus palabras, pero riendo ante el comentario.

—Me encanta cuando te pones así —rió divertido, contemplando el rubor de su rostro para luego besar el sonrojado semblante incontables veces—. ¡Tú ganas! —repuso minutos después—. Desayuno con comida real entonces. Que luego no se diga que la madre de mi hijo no se alimenta bien —y la alzó como si fuera tan ligera como una pluma para llevarla a la ducha.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? —inquirió la joven mientras desayunaban.

—No tengo ningún plan, pero se me ocurre que podríamos ir a comprar todo lo del cuarto para el bebé —sus ojos brillaban con ilusión.

—¿No crees que es algo pronto para eso? —preguntó con sorpresa—. Al menos deberíamos esperar a que haya un bebé acá —señaló su vientre.

—Mmm… —frunció el ceño ligeramente, fingiendo enojo—. Debieras complacerme. Es mi primer bebé y quiero tener todo listo con buen tiempo.

—Hagamos un trato —utilizó un tono serio lo que puso en alerta a Draco. La conocía bien y sabía que se avecinaba algo que quizá no le iba a gustar—. Vamos hoy de compras para el bebé si me dejas elegir quiénes serán sus padrinos.

—Eso es un vil chantaje. No hay que ser adivino para saber que Potter y su mujer serán los elegidos… —respondió con voz compungida.

—Y no te molesta, ¿verdad?

—¿Potter y yo compadres? Qué podría ser peor… —se quejó alzando los hombros con un gesto de total y fingida resignación—. Me has utilizado… esos han sido siempre tus más oscuros propósitos: emparentarnos —su rostro era de lo más cómico en un intento por hacer una rabieta, por lo que Hermione no pudo evitar estallar de la risa. Quién hubiera pensado años atrás que, su marido, tuviera madera para comediante.

—Eres un exagerado —le dijo luego de darle anchas a sus carcajadas—. Sabes bien que son los mejores para esa tarea.

—Lo dices porque son tus mejores amigos. En ese caso, yo quisiera que fueran Theo y Pansy.

—Pero tú quieres ir de compras hoy, ¿verdad? —lo miró con picardía y él refunfuñó algo que ella no alcanzó a entender—. Tus amigos serán los padrinos del siguiente —dijo tranquilamente.

Draco siguió refunfuñando… no recordaba en su árbol genealógico algún Malfoy que hubiera tenido más de un hijo, pero para qué comentarlo. Su mujer llevaba las de ganar siempre y si eso la hacía feliz, él nada más existía para darle toda la felicidad que ella quisiera.


	29. BESTIA

**_Julio, 2006._ **

El nacimiento de Scorpious Malfoy había sido un gran acontecimiento que había llenado páginas enteras de los periódicos y revistas de la comunidad mágica, como en su tiempo lo había sido la noticia del casamiento de sus famosos padres.

Desde que Hermione había confirmado su embarazo, el bebé en su vientre había crecido con la influencia de los dos mundos, mágico y muggle.

Ella había comprado un dispositivo que cada noche colocaba unos pocos minutos a la altura de su vientre para ponerle “música de Mozart” con el fin de desarrollar su inteligencia, algo probablemente innecesario dado el gran intelecto de sus padres, pero era un tierno momento que compartían Hermione y Draco, aprovechando para hablarle a su bebé y contarle lo mucho que lo amaban y lo ansiosos que estaban por conocerlo y tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Había nacido en San Mungo, pero su embarazo había sido atendido por una ginecóloga muggle que se había casado con un mago. Desde los cinco meses de gestación, habían confirmado que era un varón por medio de un ultrasonido, un examen muggle en el que Draco vio embelesado a su bebé por primera vez.

—¡Te lo dije! —brincó de alegría el orgulloso padre, agradeciendo a Merlín la invención de esa tecnología que le había permitido ver a su heredero dentro del vientre materno.

La noticia del embarazo había provocado que Lucius y Narcissa empezaran a acercarse a su nuera con más frecuencia, y se sumaran a la espera a su nieto con ilusión, a pesar de no compartir algunas de las costumbres muggles que Hermione insistía en seguir. Por amor a Draco y al futuro bebé, empezaron a tolerar y respetar cada “invento” como lo llamaba Lucius y ella empezó a perderles algo del miedo que le inspiraban.

**_Marzo, 2011_ **

Draco no podía ser un padre más atento a cumplir los deseos de su clon miniatura, un niño cariñoso e inteligente que se robaba el corazón de quien lo conocía, y más bien, Hermione debía estar siempre atenta a que no lo malcriara. Usualmente comentaba, medio en broma, medio en serio, que ella tenía dos bebés, uno de cuatro, y el “mayor”, de casi treinta años.

—El que le des todo cuanto pide no es sano. No quiero que sea un egoísta con cero tolerancias a la frustración por tu culpa. Debe aprender a que no se puede tener todo en la vida.

—¿Y por qué no, si tenemos los medios para darle todo lo que quiere? No es justo que, teniendo los galeones suficientes, no se lo demos —refunfuñaba cual niño pequeño haciendo una rabieta, cada vez que tocaban el tema.

—Precisamente porque no quiero que tenga la actitud mimada que estás teniendo en este momento, Draco. Tus padres te consintieron demasiado —y ante esa respuesta, él no tenía nada más que agregar. Ella siempre tenía la razón, aunque a él le costara un mundo aceptarlo.

Su momento favorito juntos era la hora de acostar al niño, minutos que Draco disfrutaba muchísimo.

—¿Qué cuento quieres hoy? —le preguntaba y Scorpious salía corriendo hacia el estante en su dormitorio donde había diferentes cuentos infantiles de ambos mundos. Hermione le leía los de Beedle el Bardo o algunos de los que los Granger habían comprado para su nieto, pero el pequeño Malfoy los cuentos que más le gustaban eran los que Draco le inventaba sobre acromántulas, mantícoras, basiliscos, dragones o cualquier otra bestia que el niño elegía de un libro lleno de imágenes de criaturas mágicas, pues el mago acompañaba cada relato con gestos, gruñidos y en ocasiones hasta disfraces que conjuraba para darle más realismo a las aventuras.

Hermione atesoraba en su corazón esos tiernos momentos con los dos hombres de su vida… Jamás alguien hubiera podido adivinar que, detrás del arrogante y serio mago que aún era ante la sociedad, existía un padre y esposo cariñoso y siempre atento a los deseos de su pequeña familia.


	30. BLUDGER

La presencia de Scorpious en la vida de sus abuelos Lucius y Narcissa había sido vital para que ellos cambiaran por completo su pensar con el asunto de lo “impuro” que podía ser su único nieto. Desde su nacimiento, nunca habían vuelto a tocar el tema. Para ellos, el niño era el mejor y más dulce del mundo, el más inteligente y el regalo más hermoso que la vida les había dado para disfrutar en la madurez de sus existencias. Un premio que no merecían debido a sus vergonzosos actos durante la mayor parte de su juventud.

Draco había tenido razón. Un nieto había sacado lo mejor de ellos y sabía que sus padres eran capaces de incluso, dar la vida por Scorpious, si fuera necesario. Desde sus primeros meses de nacido, diariamente le dedicaban unas horas de juego, pues, para sorpresa de Draco, no estaban cometiendo los mismos errores con los que lo habían criado a él; al contrario, eran unos abuelos presentes, como lo eran también los Granger y el niño los amaba a todos por igual.

Es más, no había abuelos más alcahuetas que esos cuatro.

Scorpious tenía bicicleta, patines, bolas de futbol y básquet, juegos de mesa como el monopoly y dominó cortesía de los Granger. Pero también tenía la escoba más moderna, ajedrez mágico, snap explosivo y por supuesto un juego completo de bolas de _Quidditch_ regalo de los abuelos Malfoy.

Hermione se horrorizaba cada vez que venían de visita los tres niños Potter-Weasley, dos Weasley-Johnson, dos Nott-Parkinson y los gemelos Weasley-Lovegood, pues ya a sus nueve años, Scorpious insistía en jugar _Quidditch_ “como los adultos”, y eso implicaba la presencia de la bludger, esa gran bola negra de hierro que hechizaban para derribar a los del equipo contrario. El asunto empeoraba cuando también se sumaban en vacaciones de verano, Teddy Lupin y la familia Weasley-Delacour con sus tres hijos. No importaba la diferencia de edades entre todos los vástagos, todos amaban volar y jugar _Quidditch._

Aunque los adultos eran quienes jugaban como golpeadores para proteger a sus hijos, en muchas ocasiones no podían evitar que la bludger golpeara a alguno de los niños y salieran con heridas menores, para sufrimiento de sus madres. Por supuesto, el pequeño Malfoy siempre jugaba de buscador, y no había padre y padrino más orgullosos que Draco y Harry, quienes se peleaban la influencia de cada uno en el que Scorpious destacara en esa posición.

—¿Nunca madurarán? —le preguntaba Hermione a Theo y a Ginny cada vez que los veía discutir.

—Eso no existe en su vocabulario —reía Theo.

La amistad entre todas estas familias era aún un misterio para Lucius, quien al menos una vez al año cenaba con los Weasley, conocidos por él como traidores a la sangre en algún momento de su vida, y con los Granger, sus consuegros muggles.

Para dicha de todos, gracias a la influencia de Hermione, Draco, Harry e incluso los abuelos Weasley, esta nueva generación veía completamente normal su interacción con el mundo mágico y el no mágico, creciendo con valores muy diferentes y libres de los prejuicios que sus padres habían vivido años atrás.

En esta nueva era, nadie hablaba de pureza de sangre ni de magos tenebrosos, y todo eso había sido gracias a la historia que muchos de sus padres habían escrito años atrás cuando, a pesar de su juventud, habían tenido que luchar para darles un futuro mejor, aunque algunos en bandos diferentes. Pero gracias a esos acontecimientos, era que ahora vivían la mayor época de paz registrada después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica.


	31. EPÍLOGO. AMORTENTIA

El primero de septiembre del 2017, Scorpious Malfoy tomó su primer tren con rumbo al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Sus padres habían ido a despedirlo a la estación King Cross, acompañados de otros familiares y amigos. Fue un momento realmente emotivo pues era la primera vez que se separaban de él por tanto tiempo. En todo caso, les tranquilizaba la idea de que estaría rodeado de los niños con los que había crecido por lo que no se sentiría solo entre desconocidos.

De regreso en casa, Hermione lloró porque su bebé se había hecho grande. Como siempre hacía para mostrarle su apoyo incondicional, Draco la acunó entre sus brazos, acariciando su espalda y depositando cariñosos besos en su coronilla hasta que logró tranquilizarla.

—Sabíamos que este día llegaría desde hace once años. Mi pequeño Slytherin la va a pasar muy bien en el colegio, ya lo verás.

Hermione sonrió entre las lágrimas. Sabía que su esposo disfrutaba en provocarla, sobre todo cuando ella estaba triste, todo con tal de hacerla reír. Dándole un cariñoso empujón en el pecho, protestó:

—Por supuesto que no será un Slytherin. Así que bájate de esa nube. Mi pequeño es noble y muy leal.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir con eso? ¿Que lo asignarán en Hufflepuff? —preguntó con asombro, pareciendo que ahora quien lloraría sería él—. Eso sí que mataría a mi padre —frunció los labios con preocupación—. Además, el amarillo no le va. A nosotros nos va el verde esmeralda y el plateado. Nos combina con los ojos —comentó con soberbia como si con eso Hermione ya fuera a dar por zanjado el tema.

—¡No exageres! Lo más probable es que vaya a Griffyndor. ¡Es valiente como su madre! —le dijo ella a su vez con orgullo y limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Eso mataría a mi madre. Así que mejor no atraigamos esas tragedias. ¡Debe ser Slytherin! Esa es la tradición y va de la mano con todas las características Malfoy que bien conoces: atractivo, rubio, ojos grises y Slytherin —enumeró engreído—. Es un paquete completo.

—¿Modestia aparte? —preguntó ella divertida.

—¡No! ¡Modestia incluida! —respondió con altivez, sonriendo de lado con picardía para diversión de su esposa.

—En Ravenclaw no estaría mal —sugirió Hermione luego de una breve pausa.

—Te confieso que llevo años analizando esa posibilidad… Scorpious es muy inteligente y creativo.

—¿Estás dándome la razón? —se sorprendió Hermione.

Él simplemente sonrió y besó su frente para luego decir con arrogancia:

—Sé que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo verá y dirá: _“¡Excelente, otro inteligente y atractivo Malfoy!”;_ fuertemente gritará _“Slytherin”_ , y todos seremos felices, ya lo verás.

Ella negó con la cabeza completamente divertida por la actitud de su esposo.

—No importa en cuál casa esté, mientras sea el niño feliz que siempre ha sido, me doy por satisfecha.

—Tienes razón, donde sea que lo coloque el sombrero, nos seguirá llenando de orgullo como hasta ahora.

Draco sonrió nuevamente y fijó sus ojos en ella. Sentía verdadera adoración por su esposa y sabía que era algo mutuo. Su amor no era un sentimiento pasajero y obsesivo como el que provoca la _amortentia_ ; lo suyo era un sentimiento que había ido creciendo día con día, haciéndolo irrompible, eterno, incondicional, para el resto de la vida…

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¡Gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta el final de esta historia! Me siento muy feliz de haber logrado cumplir el reto de completar el Fictober 2020 con sus treinta y un capítulos diarios, y el reto personal que me propuse que era lograr hacer una historia completa durante el mes.  
> A quienes la apoyaron desde el principio dejando reviews diciéndome que les encanta ver mucho amor en los Dramione, les repito que me encanta escribir sobre ellos de esa forma. Soy de naturaleza romántica, así que disfruto mucho dejando mi imaginación volar cuando de nuestra pareja favorita se trata. Aún así, les cuento que estoy trabajando en una historia algo diferente a lo que he escrito hasta ahora; lleva veinticuatro capítulos, pero prefiero subir los fic cuando están completos, así que esperen pronto la notificación si ya me siguen en las diferentes plataformas o redes sociales.  
> Para quienes me leen en AO3, donde no he logrado aprender a subir imágenes en cada capítulo, en mi perfil de Instagram @adrimazofeifafanfics pueden ver un poco el contenido que comparto con quienes me leen en Wattpad. Ahí también encontrarán información de mis otras historias.  
> Me harían muy feliz si me dejan un último review y un kudo para “Pide un deseo”. 🥰  
> https://linktr.ee/Adrimazofeifa.Fanfics
> 
> ¡Gracias por leerme! Besos virtuales. 😘  
> 31 de octubre, 2020.  
> Adrimazofeifa.


End file.
